


Addicted

by amberhan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Tragedy, BDSM, Blood and Violence, Brownham, Child Death, Childhood Trauma, Funny Hannibal Lecter, Gay Sex, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Rough Sex, Sex Addiction, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Slow Burn, Someone Help Will Graham, bad language, mean words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberhan/pseuds/amberhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU HANNIGRAM:</p><p>Will is a successful managing editor at a publishing agency, but his personal life doesn't match his professional success. He feels a failure because he couldn't control his own addiction: SEX. Behind a respectable and exemplary image, Will hides a sadistic and obscene hand due to this compulsion, and he is disgusted with himself for it.</p><p>He decides to seek help and soon knows the acclaimed psychiatrist Hannibal Lecter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disgusting

**Author's Note:**

> After watching 'Shame' movie starring Michael Fassbender (I love him!), I got inspired to write this one right here :D So I hope you guys like it xD
> 
> The number of characters/relationships will increase as the chapters are updated. This fic is not beta'ed.
> 
> (English is not my original language. Sorry for the probable errors.)

DISGUSTING

' **A** h!' 'God!' 'Oh fuck!'

          Three different voices coming from the same room in a cheap motel. The first one was from a Caucasian woman with short black hair, almost like a man, with a thin pale body, the second was from a man with an athletic body, tanned skin, brown hair with eyes with the same color and the third voice was from Will Graham. Caucasian male, 32 years old, a successful professional with a sculptural and extremely attractive body, pretty face, gray/blue-green eyes and curly brown hair. These three had just made a _menage a trois_. All were completely naked in that dark, stuffy room, reeking of cigarette and cum.

          Will settled down on the bed breathing with the mouth, still catching his breath after that collective fuck. Angie, the woman with short hair, sat on the edge of the bed and lit a cigarette, the seventh of that night. Miguel, the other man, lay down beside Will, turned sideways towards him, getting to look at him. Will just turned his head and looked at Miguel.

'What?' Graham asked, still panting.

'Nothing. I just wanted to see your face after sex... It's so beautiful.'

          Will laughed and turned toward the hispanic man, placed his hand on his face and stroked it. He looked deeply at that big brown eyes, as if looking for something there, as if to see his 'soul'. But he found nothing. _Again_. So Will just brought his face closer and kissed him affectionately.

'The two lovebirds will stay like this now?' Angie said, looking vaguely back where those two were lying, as she smoked her cigarette.

'Someone is jealous.' Miguel said after kissing Will, mocking the colleague.

'Aww, poor Angie, she's feeling excluded. Come here, sweetie.' Will said also mocking, kneeling on the bed, grabbing Angie behind, pulling her to lie with them.

'Hey!' Complained the girl, laughing, taking care to not let the cigarette fall. 'Go take a shower you two! You guys sweated like crazy!'

'Come with us then, hottie. Maybe we can go to the fifth round, huh?' Will said getting up from bed.

'Disgusting. That's what you are, Will Graham.'

          That's what Will said to himself as he looked at him in that large mirror in his room, shirtless, wearing only his boxers, after returning from the motel. A great feeling of guilt washed over him. _This always happens_.

          Search, seduce, fuck.

          Will was already tired of it. But he couldn't change... he couldn't stop. It was as if his life depended on it, and when he tried to control it, he came to be sick, with cold sweat and his whole body trembled. So the only solution he had found, was simply not try to solve it.

          William Graham, managing editor of Hobbs Publishing Agency, 32, single, rich, handsome... and sex addicted.

          He sighed and looked at the clock that was on the side of his bed, over the nightstand. 3:14 AM. He would have to wake up at 7 AM. His job performance subtly decreased because of the few hours of sleep, but nothing too serious to get harmed. Then Will just continued with that insatiable quest for sex every night. It can be said that Graham had experienced all kinds of sex... Sadomasochism, oral, anal, group, with women, with men, with transgender, voyeurism, swing, and a plethora of other options. But none of that made him satisfied. _Never_.

          The editor sat on the edge of the bed and looked thoughtfully at the large window of his room. The view of the city at night was really wonderful from his penthouse. Will smiled slightly. A small joy that was not related to sex. ' _I need someone to show me the world... as I see it now..._ ' Will knew he needed help, but never wanted to admit it. He sighed again and finally lay down to sleep.

          Alana Bloom was a graduated psychiatrist, working as a consultant psychologist at Hobbs, assisting and supporting the staff. She was also the daughter of the president of the company... and one of the many lovers of Will. She was in her office, sitting on her armchair arranging some documentation when someone knocked on the door.

'Come in!' She said, still concentrated in the papers.

'I don't have an appointment, but I have flowers.' Will said opening the door, showing a small bouquet of roses.

          Alana looked at Will and smiled flattered to see the roses. She got up and went to greet him.

'They are beautiful!'

'Who said they are for you?' Will said jokingly.

          Alana laughed and gave a light slap on the shoulder of the boy who laughed back.

'Just kidding. They are for you. I was passing in front of a flower shop and saw these red, beautiful and fragrant roses and immediately they reminded me of you.' Will said, looking sweetly at the psychologist, handing her the gift.

'Thank you.' Alana said smiling, looking fondly at Will. 'But you know tonight I have a meeting and I can't-'

'Oh, no no...' Said Will laughing shyly, putting his hand on his neck. _So that's how she sees me... Ready for sex... just for sex._ 'I just wanted to give you the flowers. You deserve them. I mean, you work hard here serving our employees, help them to become better people... That would be just... just a small thank you.' Will said smiling, trying to disguise the hassle, so just looked down shyly.

          Alana slightly frowned, getting a little confused with the compliments without ulterior motives from Will. After all, everytime he seeked for her was almost always, or better, always was just to fuck. Amazing fuck in her opinion. The psychiatrist gave a slight laugh and looked at the roses.

'Wow, very sweet of you, Will... Thank you very much.' Then she looked at him and noticed a certain melancholy in the boy. 'Is there anything I can do for you?'

          Will looked back at Alana. _Did she notice?_

'What do you mean?'

          Alana shrugged.

'Well, you seem a little sad... Then you brought me these flowers...' She paused. 'Wait. Are you thinking of leaving Hobbs?' Asked a little desperate.

'No!' Will said laughing. 'It's just... well...' Will felt his face flush.

          Alana realized his shyness. He wanted to tell something. Then she put her hand on his back and invited him to sit down. Will sat and stared at the table of the doctor. Alana just sat where she was previously.

'Whatever it is, I will help you, Will.' The doctor said with a comforting smile. Will looked at her and smiled slightly. _I know she would help me... but not in this case. It wouldn't work. We already have an affair after all..._ Will took a deep breath.

'I have a friend...'

'A friend... ok.' She said mocking.

'No, haha... This time it's serious...'

'Okay, go ahead.'

'Well, he has problems with his wife... I mean, he is always cheating on her, he's always going to strange places looking for sex... And I think he needs help...'

'Do you think he is a compulsive?' Alana asked, getting serious, somehow believing what Will was telling her.

'Y-yes... he...' Will soon got excited to learn that Alana was believing him and raised his eyebrows staring at the table. 'He even invited me to a swing party at a suburban motel... I mean, this is affecting his life completely. He's getting away from friends, family... So I think he must be very sick... isn't he?' He said turning to look Alana.

'Maybe.' Alana looked thoughtfully to the side. 'It depends on if he is going through personal problems, or if it's just a compulsive addiction...'  
Paused and looked back at Will. 'He works here?'

'Oh, no, unfortunately not... So he can't have an appointment with you...' He paused giving a slight smile. 'So I wanted to know if you have any indication for me. I mean... for my friend's sake.'

'Well...' Alana was thoughtful. 'I'll show you the best that I know.' The psychologist opened the drawer of her desk and pulled out a card, then offered it to Will. 'Dr. Hannibal Lecter. He was my mentor and teacher. He has written several theses, books, articles, won many awards for his ability in psychiatry. He is a genius.'

          Will was impressed with the curriculum of such a psychiatrist and took the card, looking at the same.

'If your friend look for him, definitely Dr. Lecter will solve his problem.' Alana said smiling.

'Wow. Thank you very much.' Will said with a sincere smile. It was as if some hope had just appeared before his eyes.

'You seem very happy now. You must really like your friend.'

'Ah... yes... haha. He's like a brother to me.' Will said, trying to disguise his enthusiasm.

          Alana smiled, feeling happy to have helped.

'Well, gotta go to work... I hope you enjoyed the roses.' Said Will putting the card in the pocket of his coat, standing up.

'I loved them. I'll put them in the vase.' Alana said smiling, standing up from her chair.

'Oh no no! No need to get up, stay right there. I know how to open and close the door, don't worry.' Will said, excited somehow.

          Alana laughed and sat back down and just frowned smiling, seeing Will leaving her room, thinking about his strange enthusiasm. But she only felt happy and went back to work.

          There was Will. On the same day that Alana handed him the card, he left work and went straight to the office of Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Without any marked appointment.

          Will took a deep breath looking at that beautiful office outside. He was trying to build up the courage to enter. He didn't know if it would be impolite to enter the place without having scheduled an appointment, didn't know if he would show up as his 'friend' or appeared as himself. But Will wanted to go in. It was as if the door for a new life was there in front of him. At that moment a woman walked out the door, almost tripping over Will because she didn't expect anyone to be there. Will stepped aside so she could pass, raising his eyebrows, giving a smile apologetically. She didn't seem very humorous, so she kept serious, nodded and walked away, leaving the door open. She deduced that Will would enter.

          Graham looked at within the place. He took a deep breath and decided to finally enter.

          There was a big hall and a table in the center where was a redheaded woman. Probably the secretary. Will approached the table. The redhead was typing some documentation on the computer when she saw the man near her desk. She smiled gently, in a nonchalant manner, and said:

'Good night, sir. Do you have an appointment for today?'

'Good night. Uhm, not really... I...'

'Dr. Lecter only caters to 7:30 PM. In rare exceptions he meets after this hour... As it's already 8 PM and you has no scheduled time, I advise you sir to schedule for tomorrow before 7:30 PM. Thus he can assist you.'

'Oh... Thank you... I just wanted...'

'Freddie...' The doctor's voice briefly interrupted Will. The psychiatrist opened the door of his room, carrying some papers, gazing at them. 'Can you please reschedule the appointment of Margot Verger for Thursday at 7 PM? At Wednesday the Yankees will play and I can't loose-'

'Doctor...' Freddie, the secretary, interrupted him.

          _Did he just say Yankees?_  Will thought.

          Hannibal looked at Freddie and soon saw Will standing there.

'Oh.' He said a little confused to see the boy, imaging he was his patient, feeling a little embarrassed. 'I thought I had no more appointments for today, I'm sorry...'

'No no! I... I didn't schedule an appointment, I apologize...' Said Will, feeling his face flush. _I've already started it wrong._

          Hannibal looked at Freddie looking for some answer to why he was there then. The redhead just shrugged.

'Can I help you then?' The doctor asked politely, looking back at Will.

'Actually... Alana Bloom, one of your former students recommended you to me...'

'Alana? Oh yeah! One of the best students I ever had. How is she?' Hannibal soon opened a smile.

'She is well! She works at the same company as me as a psychologist... She helps a lot our staff.' Will said smiling, feeling more comfortable to see that now he had a point in common to break the ice.

'Hobbs right? I remember when she told me that her father had allowed her to work... If you are friend of Alana, it would be a pleasure to help you.' Hannibal said smiling.

'Oh uhm... Actually a friend of mine needs help and...'

'Ohhh ok. The old story of the friend.' Hannibal said smiling. 'You can go, Freddie, I'll get it, no problem.'

          The redhead got a little confused because she liked everything organized and it left her a little uncomfortable.

'But he didn't have an ap...'

'It's ok. It is one of those cases of 'friends'... They're usually urgent and interesting. And he's Dr. Bloom's friend. I take care of everything.' Hannibal said coming into the room, looking back at the papers.

'Okay... I'll reschedule Miss Verger and I go.' Freddie said, trying to disguise the discomfort.

'Please come in, sir...?' Hannibal looked at Will, calling him, but still didn't know his name.

'William! William Graham... But just Will is ok...' Said Will a little shy, feeling a little guilty for the discomfort he caused to the ginger. Will smiled and entered the room.

'Good Night, Fredericka.' Hannibal said, as he waited Will to enter.

'Dr! I told that- '

'Haha I know you don't like when I call you this way. I'm just kidding. Thank you for today thought.'

          Freddie laughed shaking her head and looked back at the computer. 'Good evening, Dr.'

          Will laughed lightly. _This guy looks fun_. The unusual patient started walking with hands in pocket looking impressed at the office, also feeling a bit lost, he didn't know where he should be accommodated in that giant place. Hannibal then closed the door, put the papers on the table and sat in the lounge chair that was in the middle of the large room. Will looked at the doctor, who made a gesture inviting him to sit in the front seat, then the editor smiled and then sat in the place indicated, breathing deeply.

'Thank you so much, Dr. Lecter... I'm sorry for-'

'Don't apologize. It's a pleasure to help. Especially when they're my friend's friend.' Hannibal said kindly. 'So Will...' It was hard to call someone by their first name on the first meet. But as it was Will himself who asked to call him that way, Hannibal just tried to accomplish with it. 'What is your... friend's problem?'

'Uhm... You had said about 'cases of friends' earlier... What did you mean by that?' Will asked curiously, somehow trying gain courage to talk about him... or his _friend_.

'Oh...' Hannibal was a little surprised by the question, but he noticed the boy's curiosity. 'When they say 'a friend of mine has a problem' it's because the problem is actually of their own. And this 'friend' doesn't exist. It's completely normal to try to escape the problems themselves... Especially when they are not very common. We ended up getting embarrassed and just want to hide them from others, and thus, nothing is solved.' Paused. 'So the first step to change... is to admit you have a problem.' Hannibal looked directly into the eyes of Will. The patient felt a bit uncomfortable and looked at the carpet.

'Let's be frank. Is it you who wants my help, Will?'

          Will then turned to look at Hannibal. It was a look of hope and despair at the same time. It was like if he was begging to take away this addiction that consumed him all the time. William just nodded, feeling his face blush.

          Lecter then gave an understanding smile.

'I am here to help you.'


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William finally found someone to share his problem. Hannibal didn't judge him and that made Will feel better about himself and felt more comfortable to trust in Lecter. During the first appointments, the doctor noticed something strange in the memories of Will's childhood. What Will hides beyond his compulsion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (English is not my original language. Sorry for the probable errors. You can tell me if you find some and tell me, then I'll fix it! :)

MEMORIES

        **I** t was another of those secret sex clubs that only the addicts could find. And of course, Will Graham was there.

          Will was lying in bed in that dark room, blindfolded. His hands were tied to the headboard, his legs were open with tied feet on each side of the bed, naked, with a ball gag tied on his face, with the ball into his mouth.

'Hmmm!!' It was the only sound that Will could issue.

          He screamed internally while the ball gag muffled his moans. Will arched his back as he felt his hard cock being sucked by an incredibly skilled mouth of a woman while a boy was sodomizing him with an anal dildo. The editor closed his hands tied tightly, trying to loosen the bonds, desperately breathed through his nose, because his mouth was already busy, sweat dripped from his forehead and chest, and his face was flushed as well. _Fuck! It feels so good!_ He thought.

'Hum!! Hummm!!' Will felt his orgasm coming. His eyes, which were already closed by the blindfold, closed even more, he bit the ball gag strongly and arched his body as much as he could.

          It was a moment of total bliss and pleasure, and that was what Will liked: the exact moment before he come, the moment he felt a pressure going through his belly until reach the final destination and get free. It was extremely rewarding and addictive. It was never enough for Will... Even with seconds after cum, Will was already thinking about how he could cum again. It was like a cycle... it had no end.

'Hunnnf...' Will expired moaning, relaxing his body, after his sperm gushed into the mouth of the woman who had done him the fellatio and the anal dildo removed from his anus.

          The woman took the blindfold and the ball gag away from Will and kissed him. Still panting, Will kissed the woman with his tongue feeling himself in her mouth. She gently moved her face away. He looked deeply into her eyes. Will tried to search for _that_ again. But as always, found nothing.

          Finally the day of the second appointment with Hannibal Lecter had come. It had been a week since the first meeting between the two. Hannibal had opened an exception to Will every Tuesday after 7:30 PM.

'As you've asked me on the previous appointment, I said nothing to Dr. Bloom yesterday... We met at a coffee shop and we started talking. She told me about your _friend_...' Hannibal said, sitting on the central lounge armchair.

'And what did you say?' Will asked, smiling, finding the story kinda fun, while sitting on the other armchair, facing Hannibal.

'I said that he came to me. Then she asked how he was physically and I got a little lost... Then I looked at a man who stood behind her and I described our dear friend as being exactly to that man.' Said the doctor, laughing.

'Oh God haha! And how was this man? Did she believe it?'

'He wore glasses and balding. He was identical to you!' Hannibal said jokingly. Will laughed looking at the side. He felt extremely comfortable when talking to Lecter. Will didn't know if was Hannibal who managed to let him this way with the skills of a psychiatrist or if it flowed naturally. But whatever it was, Will was enjoying the moment. 'Alana always believes what I say, even when I'm clearly lying!'

          Will laughed. Hannibal soon asked:

'But tell me, Will, how was your week?'

'Well... It was the usual. I mean...' Will blushed and looked down.

          Hannibal could notice a certain innocence in Will even being a sex compulsive. He saw that Will had not chosen this life... It seemed it didn't suit on him, and seemed he didn't want it as well. Trauma, sexual abuse and other things could have triggered such an addiction. Hannibal deduced several possibilities. But he knew he could be surprised.

'It was every night and... During work breaks, I spent most of time in the bathroom... instead of drinking coffee with my colleagues.' Will sighed, still looking down, feeling embarrassed.

          Hannibal nodded, without any positive or negative reaction. And he began to speak normally:

'Just like a smoker prefers spending the time of the work break smoking, sex addicts prefer to spend the time having sex. It's just the same thing, it only changes the object of addiction.'

          Will looked back at Hannibal. The doctor did not seem disgusted, shocked or anything. Rather, Hannibal spoke as if it were the most normal thing in the world. That left Will mildly surprised and relieved, feeling freer to trust that doctor.

'What we have to analyze is the intensity and the frequency that the addiction consumes us. How it interferes in our lives, whether it helps or hurts. And what is hurting and what is helping.'

'It doesn't help at all... It just makes me feel the most disgusting and dirty person in the world...'

'Nobody said you're disgusting or dirty... This is your opinion about the others opinion.' Hannibal paused, looking calmly at Will, who felt comforted to hear such words. 'Everything has two sides, even that which seems to have only one side. Sex helps you feel good, isn't it? While you feel guilty, you also enjoy it. Contradictory, but has a positive side.'

          Will laughed lightly. 'You are very optimistic, Dr.'

          Hannibal smiled slightly. 'I'm just trying to make you see things in other ways. For thus we analyze how we can begin to change this behavior.' Paused. 'But first I need to make sure of a few things, Will.'

          Graham looked curious to Hannibal. 'Which things?'

          The doctor bent slightly forward, resting his elbows on his knees, getting his hands clasped each other, looking more intently at Will, but without intimidate him, it was more like a nearest, warm and welcoming look. 'Do you remember if you have suffered a trauma or some very bad loss in childhood, adolescence... or even in adulthood?'

          Will frowned looking to the side, trying to remember something. 'The most traumatic thing I remember that happened to me was... when I drowned in the pool. I must have been about eight years old... I can not remember the details, but I remember that my grandmother got me involved with the towel and took me into the house... and just this.' Will said quietly, looking back to Hannibal, shrugging briefly.

'What about your parents? They were not around?'

'Oh no. They were always traveling. So my grandmother was always at home to take care of me.'

'Are your grandmother and your parents still alive?'

'They are not. My parents died in a plane crash during one of their many trips. And I didn't think it was traumatic because I rarely met them. And my grandmother became ill at a time when I was studying at an university in another city... You know, everything was new, and I haven't had much contact with her at that time... So when I heard that she had died, I didn't feel that bad. I know I should find these losses more traumatic... It may seem cold, but... for some reason my drowning in the pool was scarier than these other facts...' Will said raising his eyebrows.

          Hannibal frowned slightly. Something was wrong. Something was missing. There was more going on this drowning... probably something that even Will didn't know. Hannibal wanted to fully understand it and deeply discover it.

'You know, memories are interesting, Will. They are closely linked to our emotional and can be easily manipulated by our emotions.'

'You say... that our emotions may change our memories?'

'Yup.' Hannibal smiled. 'In a very strong psychological injury, for example, the brain attempts to "recover". And especially when we are children, emotions can make the bad memories go away or be replaced by one more pleasant and utopian, and it can be created as well, like a dream for example. And often this is stucked in the long-term memories, creating a truth for us. Which is good because it avoids many psychological problems and the person becomes able to live the life. But in some cases it may have residual injury.'

'Do you think... It might have been something more than drowning?' Will asked, getting a little scared and curious at the same time.

          Will easily understood what Hannibal wanted to say and it made the doctor pleased.

'Maybe. We don't know. But the real memories are always stored somewhere where the access is remote, but not impossible to reach them. If you allow me, I would like to do a hypnosis session.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kinda short, sorry... But angst times are coming D':  
> So it means some long chapter is coming... or not /o/ we'll see!


	3. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham didn't think the idea of doing a hypnosis session could help with anything. Sounds ridiculous. But something makes him realize how much he needed help. Does Will accept to do the hypnosis session?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed Will's profession after reading this text (http://work.chron.com/difference-between-editor-chief-managing-editor-12778.html) which talks about the difference between Editor In Chief and a Managing Editor. I wanted Will to be more like a managing editor, but I didn't know the difference, I'm sorry Dx I've already fixed! So if you find some sentence which has 'EIC or Editor In Chief' please tell me! x3
> 
> No more blah blah blah, let's go!
> 
> (English is not my original language. Sorry for the probable errors. You can tell me if you find some and tell me, then I'll fix it! :)

ROUTINE

          **W** ill spent the next days wondering what Hannibal had said about his trauma: the drowning during his childhood. The doctor suspected that he could have 'erased' memories about this fact, because strangely Will felt the simple drowning in the pool more traumatic than the loss of his loved ones. So Hannibal suggested Will to do a hypnosis session. But Will was not very confident about it. Somehow, William was afraid to remember the truth. Hannibal said the choice was from Will, and the answer could be given in the next appointment. _Be hypnotized or not? Does it really work? It seems ridiculous._

          It was poking so much in his head that Will didn't notice his boss calling him.

'Will? Hey, William Graham!'

'Huh?? W-what?' Said Will flashing twice, taking a slight scare, looking at his boss who was sitting on the edge of that big conference table.

          Jack Crawford, his boss and executive editor, and all who were present there just looked at Will. William was sitting in the row of the right side of Crawford, looked a bit lost for everyone for a few moments, he felt his face blush, but he quickly cleared his throat and looked at the papers that were on the table.

'I apologize, ladies and gentlemen... Well, as Jack said, the proposal to publish the European economy is in force.' Will said, returning with his professional, dedicated and exemplary posture. 'Our team decided not directly inform the information, but cover it through other information, thus causing more interest among lay readers, since the goal is to everyone to understand the information. It would be like giving examples of the situation.'

          Will was incredibly good at what he did. The best managing editor Jack ever had. He rarely had bad times and that little distraction called the attention of his boss.

          After the successful meeting, everyone left the room except Will and Jack. Will stood up and kept arranging the papers while Jack walked over and stood beside him.

'Is everything all right, Will?'

          Will looked at his colleague briefly, smiled and continued to get the papers.

'I'm ok. Sorry for the slight loss of focus at the moment... I promise it won't happen again.'

'I'm not worried about that... I just want to know if something is bothering you. You know you can come talk to me, I will try to solve the problem. I strive to know that my employees feel good about working here.'

          Will took the papers and looked at Jack. _I am a sex compulsive, I masturbate every day in the bathroom of the company, in all ranges of work, then when I come home I go straight to the computer to look for some porn movie or do online sex. At dawn I go out to look for prostitutes or nightclubs with sexual service, then I come home, sleep, and when I wake up at the morning I whack off before coming to work. Help me to stop._ He thought. But Will just smiled and nodded. 'Thank you, Jack. I know you would help me. But nothing bothers me, I'm serious. I'm completely fine. I was tired because I stayed up late playing with my dogs.' Said laughing.

          Jack smiled.

'Okay. If you're telling me, then I will believe you.'

          Will smiled. And soon he realized that Alana could have commented something with Jack. Will frowned slightly and looked at Jack.

'Did Alana say something to you?'

          Jack raised his eyebrows and looked away.

'Yes...' He paused, turning to look at Will. 'She told me that you were looking for a psychiatrist to a friend of yours... But she found it very strange.'

          Will laughed. Trying to hide his anger. He had not asked her to keep secret of anything, but felt disturbed to learn that she had spread that fact. 'It was really for a friend of mine. I don't need a psychiatrist, why would I?' Laughed ironically.

'You're right. But I just wanted to make sure everything was fine.'

'Thank you, Jack. It's okay.' Will said smiling.

          There was no one at the men's bathroom at the editing hallway. The corridor and its rooms were empty, since most employees went downstairs to the cafeteria in that coffee break.

          Will was at the last cabin. He was biting his own wallet to muffle the sound of his moans, in case of someone came in the bathroom. He was standing facing the toilet, with his pants and his boxers lowered to the ground, with one hand pressed against the front wall and the other held and rubbed his penis rapidly, masturbating himself. His breathing was fast and as much as Will tried to muffle the sound, his deep breathing was expiring sweet sounds of erotic pleasure. His mind at that time was exclusively focused on orgasm, and nothing else mattered. Will forgot the world when he exercised his sexual activities.

          He was so focused, he didn't even notice someone entering.

          It was the janitor. The young man with light eyes, short dark hair, tall and with an extremely attractive physique heard the erotic moans of Will, and also heard the sound of him rubbing his hand on his lubricated penis. The janitor left his cleaning cart near the first booth and silently he got approaching the last cabin.

          The boy pushed the door slightly, which was unlocked, revealing Will. The newcomer got surprised to see Will doing that, but soon began to look at the Will's body, especially at his ass. He soon smiled and licked his lips.

'Oops.' Said the boy, purposely.

          Will froze. _Oops???_ Then he looked back and saw that guy looking at him. Will got a fright and fumbled, dropping his wallet inside the toilet inadvertently, quickly trying to raise his pants. _SHIT!_

          For the janitor, it was the most beautiful scene he had ever seen. Such a flushed face, naked ass and legs, still wearing the top of the suit, brown curled hair slightly falling over his sweaty face... _Sexy man._

'Hey, hey! No need to put your pants!' Said the cheeky boy approaching Will, preventing Will to be arrayed.

           _WTF. IS. THIS. MAN. DOING._

          Will was feeling EXTREMELY ashamed. But the janitor didn't seem to feel uncomfortable or disgusted... It looked like he was enjoying it. If it says he even seemed aroused.

'Let me help you...' Said the cheeky boy whispering in Will's ear, leaning his body on his back, taking his hand slowly up to Will's cock.

          Will froze perplexed by the unexpected move. But soon he felt the big boy's hand stroking his cock and started to get aroused again. Will took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

'P-please... don't...'

'You're enjoying it, isn't it? What's your lovely name, boss?' Asked the janitor, starting to breathe through his mouth, getting aroused.

          With difficulty, Will replied, panting.

'Wil... William...'

'Willy...' Said the janitor. 'I am Matthew. But you can call me Matt.' Said whispering.

          That guy was incredibly sensual, and it just made things worse... In order to leave Will more horny than he already was. Matthew started kissing his neck, while masturbating Will with one hand, leading his other hand under the editor's shirt, to his chest, stimulating his nipples. Panting, William put a hand up to Matt's head involuntarily stroking his hair and the other rested on the wall. Matt leaned his hip on Will's ass and started rubbing his cock there. Will could feel that Matthew was hard through his pants. Without hesitation, Graham took the hand that rested on the wall to the bulge between Matt's legs and began to caress there. _God. He is big._ That just left Will harder. Matt smiled as he felt Will's erection on his hand. Will moaned loudly. _What a wonderful sound._ Matt thought.

'Please... Fu... Fuck me...' Will asked with difficulty, groaning.

          Matt grinned.

'As you wish...'

          Matthew then unbuttoned his pants quickly as Will leaned both hands on the front wall. Will had condoms in his wallet, but he had dropped it in the toilet. The editor looked at his wallet inside the toilet and then to Matt, who seemed unconcerned, so Will let it go... A risky decision: unprotected sex with someone he just met. Matt grabbed Will's thigh, doing him lift one leg to support the foot on the edge of the toilet. He licked two fingers of his hand and slowly introduced one finger into the Will's anal hole, while licking the ear of the shorter man. The editor moaned softly. Then Matt introduced another finger.

'Dirty Willy... I always see you coming here during work breaks...' Breathless, Will glanced briefly at Matt, who had an amused smile on his face. 'Who would know this was what you have been doing here... Oh if I knew it before...' Matthew stopped fingering Will and then he shoved his hard cock into Will, holding on his hips.

          Will lowered his head, closed his eyes and groaned. Matt began to move his hips against Will's ass, hard, and then brought his hand up to the editor's penis and began stroking it fast. They stayed like this for a while. They were lucky no one was there because they were both groaning like two animals.

          Will felt he would come soon. 'Oh fuck!' The editor said, putting his head back.

          Matt speeded up the movements and soon both were synchronized, ass and hip slamming against each other. Chills ran down Will's spine and a pressure passed through his belly, making him come at once. He cried out as his semen spurted against the wall as Matt felt Will's anus contracting, triggering his own orgasm.

          Matt pulled out his cock from inside of Will, took it with his hand, stroked it hard a few times and gushed his come all over Will's butt, groaning. As soon as they separated, Will collapsed his body to the ground, getting on his knees, resting his arms on the edge of the toilet, panting desperately. Matt leaned his back against the side wall, panting, smiled and looked at the breathless man almost fallen to the ground.

'You're so fucking tight, Willy... I like that...'

          William said nothing. Only took a deep breath. Suddenly stood up and turned to Matt, grabbed the janitor's nape and pulled him in to kiss him. Will kissed him passionately and turned his face away soon after, turning to look deeply on his eyes. Matt got surprised by the sudden kiss and slightly frowned, getting confused just looking at Will.

          Will tried to search for _that_. Not even Will knew what he wanted to find... but he wanted to find something that would bond to someone. And that someone was not Matt... It wasn't still the right person. _Again._

          Matthew and Will cleaned themselves and all the mess they had made. Matt lamented the wet wallet and helped Will to dry it as much as he could. Will thanked the kindness. The editor straightened his tie and headed to the exit from the bathroom, when Matt called him.

'Hey, Dirty Willy!' Matt said, holding the mop. Will looked back.

'Are you coming here tomorrow?'

          Will stayed silent for a moment. _Tomorrow I'm meeting Dr. Lecter and I just did all this. What the hell am I thinking??_ He felt guilty again. He looked at Matt and finally answered.

'Don't expect me to come, Matt. I'm trying to stop. But it was a pleasure to meet you, thanks for today.' He said with a gentle look.

          Matthew tilted his head slightly, getting slightly confused. _Trying to stop what?_ Then Will turned and left the place.

'No venereal diseases were detected. Your tests say you are totally healthy, Mr. Graham.' Said the nurse in a hospital near where Will lived. The editor sighed in relief.

'Thank you very much.'

'You can go home.' The nurse said smiling gently.

          Will smiled back and left the hospital, going straight to the parking lot where his Mercedes was parked. Before entering the car, Will put his arm on top of the car, rubbing his face, feeling the worst person in the world. _How could I risk like that? What if he was sick? You're risking your health for all that shit, Will! What fucking human being are you?_ He thought angry with himself, giving a light punch on the car door.

          He stared blankly at the car. What Hannibal had proposed soon came to his mind. Will looked decided, deep breathed and entered the car.

'Hey, William, good evening!' Lecter said, opening the door of the room, at that Tuesday, 7:30 PM.

'Hi, Dr. Lecter. I decided.'

          Hannibal was just curious looking at Will.

'I will do the hypnosis session.' Will said.

          The doctor smiled.

'Good choice, Will.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comment please! Thanks for reading!


	4. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William finally decides to undergo hypnosis to his treatment. Hannibal discovers a fact about Will's childhood that lets him surprised. And this is just the beginning of a series of discoveries of a forgotten past…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (English is not my original language. Sorry for the probable errors. You can tell me if you find some and tell me, then I'll fix it! :)

DROWNING

' **I** promise it wont hurt.' Hannibal jokingly said, opening his note book while sitting on his usual chair.

          Will laughed at the joke, feeling a little more comfortable. He was lying on that chaise lounge, as Lecter had indicated to hypnotherapy, with entwined hands resting on his abdomen, while his legs were crossed.

'You won't manipulate my mind and send me to do something like... "Go to the street on all fours and bark like a dog", will you?' Will asked laughing, joking too.

'Haha! Hell no!' Hannibal said laughing. 'But it's not a bad idea...'

'Hey!' Will complained, laughing, lifting his head looking to the psychiatrist.

'Just kidding haha!'

          Will smiled back, lying his head back on the pillow. It was amazing how they both felt comfortable in each other's presence in such a short time since they met. They looked like longtime friends. Despite appearances, when it came to having real friends, Will didn't have many. His only real friends were... his dogs... and a few people. For William, a true friend would be the one he could trust, share his problems, be able to talk without something to hide. The editor knew that Hannibal was being his 'friend' because he was getting paid for it... But still Will wanted to believe that Hannibal was his friend. It was more comforting to think that way than thinking that he was just his therapist.

          Will looked at the camera positioned next to Hannibal on a tripod.

'Are you really going to shoot that?'

          Hannibal looked at Will and then to the camera, and turned to look at Will again.

'It serves to analyze the behavior, to see things we can not capture during the session. But if you don't want it I won't do it.'

'No, it's okay... If that helps, it's okay.'

          Hannibal smiled. Will really wanted to heal.

'Well, are you ready?' Asked the doctor, slightly anxious.

'No, but I have no choice...' Will said sighing.

'First you will relax until you reach a state of complete relaxation, and then we will dive deep into your memories.' Hannibal reported.

'Okay.' Will said looking at the ceiling.

'Close your eyes and breathe deeply.'

          Will did as the doctor said, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

'Continue to breath deeply. Imagine there is a soft scarf and every part of the body where this scarf touches, you will relax such part, and one by one until it gets into your head...'

          And so began the hypnosis.

'Open your eyes.'

          Will opened his eyes. He saw the same roof. He wondered if he was hypnotized or if he had been hypnotized already. Then he realized he was panting. _Why am I out of breath and feeling tired?_ The editor frowned getting confused, and then looked to the side. Hannibal looked scared, with a hand over his mouth while writing desperately at his note book on his lap. Will stared at the doctor a few moments. _What the hell happened?_

'Dr... Are you ok? Why am panting... what happened?'

          Hannibal looked at Will and tried to give a calm smile, removing his hand from his mouth, but he was clearly uncomfortable.

'I'm fine...' He took a breath, turning to look at the note book. 'I was right, William...'

          Will got curious and a little afraid. The editor sat and stared at the doctor.

'... But I wish I wasn't.' Continued.

'You're scaring me, Dr. Lecter... What have you found out?'

          Hannibal looked at Will with a look of extreme piety, as if mourning for what happened. The doctor swallowed hard, afraid to tell what he had discovered.

'On that day your parents were not traveling. They were returning from a trip...'

          Will frowned again.

'But I remember we were just me and my grandmother at home...'

'In a way, yes. But then your parents arrived home from the trip. You and your grandmother were waiting them for the family lunch. You helped them to collect their bags and everything else... It seemed to be a very happy day.'

          William became focused on what Hannibal said.

'You decided to get into the pool... Your father had said he would prepare the grill for the barbecue, and your mother and grandmother would prepare a dessert. You were having fun in the pool.' Hannibal smiled slightly, as if he had imagined the cheerful little Will playing in the pool. 'But then there was a burst coming from the kitchen...' The doctor got serious again and took a deep breath before resuming.

          Will frowned and looked away. _Burst?_ He had the feeling that it looked familiar, but unable to remember anything, he soon looked back at Hannibal.

'It was a shot.' Said the doctor.

'A shot?' Will asked, surprised.

'Yes... Your father stumbled out to the outside, where you were and fell in the pool... He had been shot in the neck and was bleeding heavily...'

'Wait... What the hell are you telling me? This can't have happened, I would have remembered something so terrible like this!' Said Will getting a bit elated.

          _Denial._

'Calm down, William. Emotions play tricks on us, about what we actually see and what we want to see...'

          Will laughed ironically.

'So if I wanted to have seen flying ponies instead of my father bleeding, I would have seen it, is that what you're saying?'

'Will...'

'Don't...' Will looked away shaking his head negatively. 'You're making this up... I can't believe it...'

          Hannibal took a deep breath.

'All of this was yourself who told me. I have the recording if you want to see, Will...'

          Will looked back at Hannibal, and then looked at the camera.

'Are you still filming?'

'No.'

          The editor looked down. Felt regretful for doubting his therapist... The only one who was helping him.

'Sorry, I... Shit...' Will covered his face with both hands, feeling a complete imbecile.

          Hannibal got up and sat beside his patient with the camera on the hands. Will took his hands from his face and looked at the camera screen.

'We can see it together if you want... or forget this and just follow with the treatment. I'll be here by your side in any way, Will.' Said the doctor, even having been upset with reckless accusation of Will, he gave a gentle smile.

          Will smiled and looked grateful at Hannibal's eyes. He stood looking at him for a moment. For a moment it seemed that Will had seen something... not something visual, but he felt something strong coming from those eyes. But before Will could understand what it was, Hannibal frowned and looked away, giving a slight laugh, finding this long eye contact very awkward. Will then realized he had been acting strangely and felt ashamed, he shifted his gaze to the camera screen and felt his face flush.

'S-sorry... I got distracted...' Said the editor trying to explain himself. 'I... I want to see it...'

          Hannibal just smiled giving a light touch on Will's shoulder and looked back at the camera screen. Will smiled back trying to disguise his shyness. _Hannibal is so gentle._

'Ready?'

'Yup.'

          Hannibal pressed the play button.

_'I'm going to the pool, mom!' Said aloud, the little boy with curly brown hair running with his swimsuit, toward the pool._

_'Okay! But take care, William!' Said the boy's mother, a beautiful woman with long brown curls, like Will, while gracing a beautiful apple pie on the kitchen counter._

_'This kid doesn't stop for even a second, he is always up!' Said the grandmother of Will laughing, mother of William's mother, an elderly lady with short white hair, full face and rosy cheeks. The sweetest person in the world._

_'This grille is a little old... I think I'll buy a new one tomorrow.' Said William's father, a man with short dark hair, with blue eyes, just like Will, while trying to fix a broken part of the grid before taking it to the outside._

_The small William was swimming from one side to the other at the pool. Suddenly there was a bang coming from the kitchen. Will stopped swimming, leaned his arms on the edge of the pool and looked toward the door that led outside the house, getting a little scared._ What was that noise? _Suddenly his father appeared in the doorway, swaying, hands on his neck, trying to stop the bleeding. Will's eyes widened and became frightened._

_'Dad??!!'_

_His father looked at the boy, and unresisting, he fell into the pool on the other side where Will was. The little boy, scared, soon loosened the edge and started swimming toward where his father was. But before he could reach him, his mother and grandmother appeared. Will's mother was on the killer arms with a gun pointed at her head while his grandmother was taking steps back, saying things to try to calm down the killer._

_'Please, we will give everything you want, but don't shoot!' Said the grandmother._

_'Shut up, you old! Show me where the money is!'_

_'We don't have much! All we have is on the upstairs!'_

_Will looked scared for his grandmother and the murderer._ What should I do? _At that moment they heard someone breaking down the front door of the living room._

_'Freeze! It's the police!'_

_On hearing this, the killer pulled the trigger and ended up shooting the head of Will's mom. From that moment on, everything seemed to move in slow motion in Will's mind. His mother fell in the pool, over him, causing both to sink, and as he sank, Will saw that the killer would shoot his grandmother, but the cops showed up and the gunman got surrendered in time. And then suddenly everything went back to being fast, and Will sank into the water with the weight of the corpse of his own mother... Will was going deeper and deeper, only looking up, seeing everything around him getting covered by that red blanket of blood._

          Will turned off the camera that was on the doctor's hands. Hannibal wasn't expecting it, but just looked worried at Will. The editor was scared and speechless. Hannibal said nothing, just put the camera on the couch. When he returned to look at his patient, the managing editor held one of his hand suddenly. He held it tightly as he looked vaguely frightened forward. Hannibal got slightly surprised to see how vulnerable Will was at that time, but he understood that all that information was too much for Will, then he placed his other hand on Will's hand, stroking it gently, trying to comfort him in silence. Words wouldn't be appropriate, and Will didn't want to hear anything. He wanted to just stay there, quiet, holding the hand of Hannibal, looking for some comfort as he absorbed the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter! So much angst Dx But in few hours I'll be updating the next chapter, which will be sweeter and hotter! Stay tuned! ;D
> 
> Leave kudos and comment please! Thanks for reading!


	5. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hypnosis appears to have opened a door in Will's mind to an unknown place: his past. While Will tries to deal with the new discoveries about himself, he begins to see Hannibal with another view. 'Why do I feel embarrassed?' What awaits for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (English is not my original language. Sorry for the probable errors. You can tell me if you find some and tell me, then I'll fix it! :)

PARTNERS

          **H** annibal had recommended Will to take a week off work after their recent heavy appointment. And that's what he did. Jack didn't asked too much, Will was really deserving a few days to relax, because he worked really hard (literally). And to redeem the hypnosis session, Hannibal invited him to dinner at the doctor's house that week.

          Will had spent the day thinking about the forgotten memories. He still didn't remember them, but he knew they were true... and somehow, he felt that this wasn't the only thing that had happened to him, he had a feeling something much worse happened... But the only thing he had left was to believe in what he saw in the last appointment. He was lying on his bed, watching a romantic comedy movie to try to brighten the day, petting Winston who was lying beside him. _What a boring movie._ He was bored. It was strange to spend Wednesday without going to work. Will hadn't too much to do. And sex didn't even crossed his mind, because his mind was busy thinking about his forgotten memories, and Will didn't even realize this fact. He soon started getting sleepy... he tried to keep his eyes open, but soon fell asleep.

        _"Randall Children's Psychological Trauma Center. There was where the little Will would spend the next few months to get back to his grandmother's house... and God only knows how many months he would have to stay there. He had just came out of the car, carrying a small backpack with some clothes and belongings. He looked at the hallways as he followed the man with the black suit, the investigator, and saw several children in treatment._ I'm a sick kid now. _Thought the boy. Will was a kid with innocent nature but he was very smart, and he knew what had happened. His parents were murdered. The body of his mother nearly drowned him in the pool. The taste of blood entering into his lungs still looked to embitter his tongue. Will was aware of the reason for being in that institute._

_'Well, this is Dr. Katherine Pimms, she will be your doctor and your friend from now, William.' The black suit man said, he gently touched Will with his hand on the kid's back, inviting Will to approach._

_Will shyly looked at the sympathetic doctor, who smiled kindly at the little boy, who looked back down. He didn't want to smile, neither meet someone new. William just wanted peace._

_The investigator left Will in Pimms hands. The doctor was kind and tried to make Will feel more comfortable telling funny things, but Will just didn't want to laugh. Katherine showed Will his new room and other rooms, and then showed him the activities that would be made and schedules to be met._

_'May I have some time alone?' Asked the little boy politely, with a vacant stare, but deeply sad._

_The doctor looked at the boy and smiled. 'Of course.'_

_Pimms left Will alone in his new room. The boy sat on the edge of the bed and left his backpack on the side. He looked around and sighed. Soon he lay down, laying his head on the pillow, watching the ceiling of his new home... and tears streamed from his face."_

          Will opened his eyes. _What was that?_ He thought, frowning, puzzled. He stared thoughtfully at the ceiling and as a snap, he raised and sat at the bed. _This is a memory!_  He knew it... he knew it wasn't just the pool incident. Will called Hannibal immediately and decided to tell about his dream. William was willing to change, and even learning about his tragic childhood, Will was in search for answers about who he was. All what was discovered at that moment, even if it was painful, did Will want to go in depth about his own identity and discover the root of the problem... and maybe this wasn't _just_ about himself... but about something else... Will felt that.

'Good afternoon, William!' Hannibal said through the phone.

'Good afternoon, Dr. Lecter! Are you in an appointment?'

'Nope. The next patient arrives here about 15 minutes. Why?'

'I have something very important to tell you!' Will said, still elated with the dream he'd just had.

'Wow.' Hannibal got curious. 'Do you want to tell me personally or now by phone?'

'Uhm... Personally it's better. Can you reschedule the dinner on Friday for tomorrow?' Will seemed anxious.

          Hannibal checked his schedule and it was free, the psychiatrist smiled and replied. 'No problem. Tomorrow at my place, 8 PM, is it ok?'

'Okay! Sorry to call so suddenly and ask this, but... The sooner we talk about it the better.'

'You made me curious. No problem, Will, I'll be waiting!'

          5 PM. Hannibal had scheduled the dinner only at 8 PM. The time seemed to not pass.

          Will had spent the day walking with his dogs around the park. He did THAT only in the morning, in which he woke up aroused... because it passed already (only) one day since he did something. But he managed to hold his desire during a good part of the time. He tried to concentrate on dinner at Lecter's house and what they would talk. He didn't realize this, but when his mind was into something, his addiction seemed to sooth. William wanted to tell about his newfound memories, and see the opinion of his doctor. Will wanted answers. He always been waiting for answers his entire life, and now things seemed to be starting to work.

          Will sat on the couch at his home and got petting Buster who was lying on the couch, just waiting for time to pass. His anxiety began to pester him. He thought if he could go earlier to the doctor's house, in which Hannibal had passed him the address by mobile message. _He must be working now..._ Will thought. Bored, the editor decided to call to Lecter's office just to make sure of that.

'Dr. Lecter's office, can I help?' It was Freddie on the phone.

'Hi Freddie, it's Will Graham... uhm, until which hour Dr. Lecter has appointments today?'

'Hi Mr. Graham. He left early today. Actually I was already closing the office... Do you want to reschedule any appointment?'

'Oh no... Uhm thanks, just wanted to know. See you, bye.'

'All right. See you. Bye.'

          The man of curly hair rose from the couch and went to change his clothes.

          Hannibal was wearing a gray T-shirt, which was slightly tight on his body by his large muscles, short tight boxers of the same color, leaving his beautiful thighs and legs on display and an apron all over, his hair wasn't with the usual gel and its fringe charmingly fell over his forehead. He looked like he had just taken a bath and was ready to sleep, without the apron, but Lecter just enjoyed being comfortable inside his home when he was alone. He was at his kitchen preparing the meat for dinner. As the meat would take 2 hours to roast, Hannibal decided to prepare it in advance.

          Suddenly the bell rang. Lecter frowned finding strange because he wasn't expecting anyone at that time. The doctor thought about going upstairs to his room and put on a robe, but it would take a while, then simply he washed his hands and went to answer the door the way he was.

          The doctor opened the door and there was Will Graham. Will was smiling but when he saw Hannibal wearing such clothes, he opened his mouth slightly, being extremely surprised with such a scene. Will had only seen Hannibal wearing unfashionable suits which just made him older, not valuing his amazing body. Hannibal was certainly extremely sexy in those tight costumes and the apron only made him more sex appeal than ever, without the doctor himself realizing it. Will got a bit aroused to see Hannibal that way and took a deep breath. All this happened in fractions of seconds, so Hannibal did not even notice the behavior of Will.

'William!' Hannibal said smiling. 'I wasn't expecting you to come so early, sorry...'

          Will seemed distracted for a brief few moments, but then shook his head slightly, blinking hard and looked at Hannibal's eyes, raising his eyebrows, giving a smile trying to hide the sudden physical attraction he felt at that moment.

'Hey! Haha! Sorry to come earlier... I should have told you before...' Said William blushing his face, staring into Hannibal's eyes, trying hard not to look at the lower parts of his body...

          Hannibal smiled and invited Will to enter.

'No probs! Welcome! Please don't care about my clothes, sorry... When I'm alone I like to be comfortable haha.'

'Oh I get it, I stay the same way when I'm alone at home too.' Said Will laughing, trying to not appear to care about the clothes of the doctor, as he entered the house.

'I'm preparing the meat, it takes 2 hours to roast because of my special spice, so I started it early. Let's go to the kitchen, I'll serve you a wine then.' Said the doctor smiling, after having closed the door, turning his back to the boy to go into the kitchen, feeling extremely comfortable in using such clothes in front of William. Hannibal saw him as a friend and maybe that left him very comfortable... and blind... to not notice the involuntary flirtations of the editor.

          Will smiled and right after Hannibal have turned around, he looked directly at the doctor's butt. Will could easily see the shape and muscles through that tight shorts. Graham took a deep breath again. _He is your psychiatrist, Will, for God sake!_ He thought, trying to control himself.

          Both arrived in the large kitchen of the therapist. Hannibal took a clean glass and put the wine there, and handed it to Will. William smiled and thanked him, and then brought it near to the nose, felt the pleasant aroma of the Italian wine and took a sip. Hannibal put more wine into his own glass in which he was already drinking while cooking.

'Be my guest, I'll just finish it and place it in the oven. Then we just have to wait until the meat get ready.' Said the doctor coming to put his big hands on that raw meat, inviting Will to sit in the chair of the bench.

          Will settled and looked around.

'It's a nice kitchen, Dr.'

'Oh no, no "Dr" here. I feel old.' Hannibal said laughing. 'Just Hannibal is ok.' Smiled.

'Ok... Han-ni-bal.' Will said forcefully, joking.

          The doctor just smiled.

'This is like an atelier. I love cooking... it's like making a work of art.'

          Will smiled, taking another sip of wine.

'How do you spent the day yesterday?' Asked the doctor.

'Everything was going through my mind every second repeatedly... But still I can't remember those memories. For me it's like it never happened...' Said Will gazing at the wine glass.

'You forgot such memories and eventually locked them in a place where the door only opens briefly and then closes... And then you leave it aside...' Said Hannibal while chopping some parsley.

'I think so. But the good side is at least I know something happened to me. I wasn't born this way.'

'I'm sorry, Will...'

          Will looked confused by the sudden comment of Hannibal.

'Sorry for what?'

          The doctor stopped cooking and rested his hands on the counter and stared down.

'I didn't know it was so bad... If I knew it, I wouldn't have made the hypnosis-'

'Hannibal...' Said Will looking gently. Hannibal just looked at his patient. 'The fault is not yours. You are just trying to help me, and I am very grateful for that. I would never know that this actually happened in my life... It was really bad... But at least now we know the nature of my compulsion, right? Or at least we're in the right path to find out.'

          The doctor got surprised and flattered by these words. He smiled naturally feeling better.

'Thank you, Will. It seems like you're my therapist.' Said the doctor, laughing. Will laughed.

          It was amazing how Will handled his own problems. _He is a strong boy._ But this also made Hannibal wonder if Will's compulsion was really caused by this tragic event... Will seemed to deal pretty well to his own problems, and Hannibal just wondered if something worse than this tragedy could have happened... he hoped not.

          Hannibal put the meat in the oven while talking to Will.

'Now we just have to wait the roasting meat.' Said the cook looking to the oven, placing the dish towel on his shoulder, taking off the apron.

          Will glanced involuntarily at between the doctor's legs when the same took off the apron, as if to see the size of _the thing_. His shorts was subtly tight and it made some lumps appear. _Fuck. It looks big._ Will gulped looking away to the side, feeling his face flush and took a deep breath. _Not here, please..._ As if Will was mentally asking for his own penis to not harden...

          Both went to the rest room and settled. Hannibal sat on his chair facing the fireplace and Will sat on the next seat also facing the fireplace. _Will he keep with these fucking clothes? Lord, give me strength._ Will thought.

'So... What was so urgent you wanted to tell me?' Hannibal asked, taking a sip of wine while staring Will.

'Oh...' Will was so distracted and lost by the innocent sensuality of Hannibal that he had forgotten what he was really doing there. 'I had a dream last night... And I think it was a memory!' Will said returning to stay focused on the subject.

          That made Hannibal worried, but curious.

'What did you dream?' He asked.

'I was still a kid and ended up in some treatment center for traumatized children... And I remember an inspector, who was probably responsible for the investigation of the murder of my parents, and a psychiatrist... Her name was Katherine Pimms. And the strange thing is that this name is very familiar to me... I just don't know why.'

          Hannibal got surprised with that information.

'It seems that the hypnosis may have triggered this memory... I think we opened a door to your forgotten past, Will.'

'Yes. And I want to get into it, and find out everything that happened. I want to know how and why I forgot everything...'

          Hannibal was concerned. William could get too hurt if he went too deep, they didn't know what they could find.

'Slow down, Will... I don't want you to get hurt...'

'I've hurt myself too much during my lifetime. I know I wasn't born to be stuck in a mere primitive instinct, Hannibal... I am much more than a sex robot.'

          The doctor stayed silent. He saw the determination in Will's eyes. _Impressive._ Hannibal gave an understanding smile.

          Both enjoyed the dinner very much. Hannibal put his usual suit for dinner, thank God, then Will felt more comfortable. He felt so rude to have dinner with such sloppy clothes but he didn't care to stay that way in front of Will... Who will understand.

          Both were still talking about the supposed memory of Will while sipping wine in the dining room.

'The Randall Children's Psychological Trauma Center closed nearly 20 years ago after a terrible fire incident...' Said Hannibal reading the news about the center on his tablet.

          Will got surprised.

'Fire incident? Then the files were also lost? I wonder if there is a possibility to find any registration that I've been there...'

'We can try and get the contact of the survivors and get information.'

'Great!'

'William...'

          Will looked at Hannibal.

'What do you want to find there? I'm just a bit worried.' Asked the doctor.

          William looked at the table and leaned his back on the chair.

'I have the impression that something bad happened to me while I was there... I mean, I know my parents' death was tragic... but I just have this feeling that there is something else, something that is not just about me... I may have been abused, I don't know... But I want to investigate this. I will go to this place... Perhaps I'll remember something more if I go there.' Will said determined, and somehow excited.

'Are you really going to delve in this subject?'

'I am. I'll go alone if it's necessary and I just keep you informed. But I will. For answers.'

          The doctor looked surprised. Rarely some patients wanted to deepen in their own problems in order to solve them. Usually they only wanted to know the basics to be treated and cured as soon as possible. But Will was different... He was like Hannibal: Knowing the root of a problem to solve it.

'I'll go with you.'

          Will looked surprised.

'Are you sure? What about your schedule?'

'I'll delay them all, step some patients to my other psychiatrists friends... I'll find a way.' Hannibal said smiling.

'But why...'

'Why would I do all this for you?'

'Y-yes...'

'Because we're friends.' Hannibal said smiling.

          Will's face blushed. He felt flattered to hear that. He just looked down smiling, trying to disguise his shyness. _Why do I feel embarrassed?_

'I'm... I'm glad about that...'

          Hannibal also didn't have many friends. And being a psychiatrist, all people were too predictable and ended up becoming boring. But Will was different, he was able to surprise him and his line of reasoning was just like the doctor's one, so Hannibal thought William had value and was worthy to be his true friend.

'It seems those FBI investigations.' Will said laughing.

'We are FBI partners then.' Hannibal said joking.

          They both laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not fluffy neither hot as I wanted this chapter to be... But the next will be for sure! At least I'll try!
> 
> Thank you!


	6. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal seems to be becoming an increasingly interesting person for William, and parallel to this, Will is determined to change. But Alana makes him realize he still have a long road ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY I managed to post chapter 6! So sorry for taking so long. I'm so busy )':
> 
> (English is not my original language. Sorry for the probable errors. You can tell me if you find some and tell me, then I'll fix it! :)

ALONE

          **W** ill and Hannibal would leave on Saturday morning to Wolf Trap, Virginia, where was located the Randall Children's Psychological Trauma Center, where now was just an empty lot.

          Will returned home after dinner with Hannibal thinking about the trip. He greeted his dogs and went straight to his room. He took off his shoes and socks, the jacket, the shirt, the pants, leaving only his briefs, and jumped on the bed getting his belly down, pressing his face into the pillow. He leaned his head to one side, sighed and stared at the large window of his room.

'Who am I?' Said in low voice.

          Will closed his eyes for a moment. _What would Hannibal Lecter say?_ Suddenly the image of Hannibal using those simple and tight clothes running his hand on his head to settle down his hair, came to Will's mind. Will opened his eyes quickly, trying not to think too much about it, but his body was already starting to get hot, and his cock began to harden. _Fuck!_ Will grabbed the pillow and placed it over his head, covering it, as if that would stop such erotic thoughts. He didn't had realized that Lecter was so attractive.

          Even without any pelvic movement, the pressure of the mattress on his penis did Will start to breathe deeply and feel a thrill passing through his belly to get his nether regions. This caused him to start moving his hips slowly, so as to rub his cock on the bed. This only made him more aroused and extremely hard. He pulled the pillow over his head and rested his face on top of it, closing his eyes, breathing deeply. _I must see... his eyes..._ Thought Will. In other words, Will wanted to fuck with Hannibal so he could look into his eyes and try to find what he sought. Those moments were when people were vulnerable and showed their true intentions, even during sex. It was as if sex would open a door to the soul of the person, and it was up to them to give it or not to his companion. Will wanted to find someone who wanted to bare his soul, as he always did with everyone he lay.

          The editor took one hand inside of the briefs and started stroking his hard cock. Will moaned sweetly.

          Suddenly the doorbell rang. Will opened his eyes and paused for a moment, frowning. He looked at the clock and marked 12 AM. Still panting and with hard cock, he got out of bed and put on a robe. _Who the hell would visit me this hour?_ He thought bothered. Of course if it was Dr. Lecter, William would appreciate the visit, since he was doing THAT thinking about the doctor.

          Will grabbed his pillow and placed in front of his private parts in an attempt to hide his erection, pretending to be asleep and ended up taking the pillow together.

          Will not even verified who was at the door before open it, just opened. For a moment he had the hope that he had forgotten something in Hannibal's house and it was he who was on the other side of the door...

'B-Bev!?' Will said extremely surprised, widening his eyes. 'Alana? Jack? Guys... What?' And soon saw that a few other people were there: Alana, Jack, Brian and Jimmy.

'Happy Birthday!!' Said the lively Beverly Katz, one of his few friends. 'I said I would make a surprise for you and be the first to give you happy birthday!' She said pointing both index fingers to Will, with a wink.

          Will smiled surprised. _Shit! It's my birthday!_ William had completely forgotten that detail.

'Let's partyyy!' All that cheerful and noisy people entered the house. The editor was just not knowing what to do while they all seemed invading his home, hugging him and giving gifts.

          Alana carried a small cake, Brian and Jimmy were carrying some drinks, Jack carried a few decorations and Bev had some sweets and snacks. All were settling down, opening the kitchen refrigerator, putting decorations on the walls, taking glasses for the drinks... without the consent of the host, who just stood in the middle of the room observing surprised the newly installed mess in his home. _What the fuck._

'Uhm... So I'm going to wear something... I'll be right back, guys!' Said Will pretending to be excited, going toward his room, trying to 'get rid' of his erection and be able to walk freely at his 'party'.

'Okay! But do not delay!' Bev said, while putting some balloons on the walls.

          Will finally came into his room. He closed and locked the door, turned and leaned his back against it, breathing deeply, closing his eyes. _Shit... I just wanted to be alone. I forgot Bev always fulfills what she promises..._

          Such a moments were rare, rare for anyone... And had to be valued because it would be good memories. Will knew that. And so he felt guilty for mentally prefer to spend his birthday alone watching pornography than enjoy the company of his friends.

          Graham opened his eyes, threw the pillow back on the bed, took his robe throwing it in the bed too and went to the bathroom. After about five minutes he came out of the bathroom panting after having cleaned up. It was the fastest hand job he ever did... The editor quickly grabbed some clothes, a blue shirt and jeans, put the shoes, straightened his hair and left the room. In record time.

'Heey! Our handsome arrived!' Bev said excited, while Will went downstairs from his penthouse.

          Will gave a shy laugh.

          Bev looked at to the rest and began counting doing some gestures. '1... 2... 3...'

          Will realized what they would do. The smile on his face disappeared and soon tried to stop them saying 'Oh, no no, don't-' but was interrupted with:

♫'Happy birthday to yoooou! Happy birthday to yooou...'♫

          Will, who was already downstairs, looked down, laughing shyly, and placed his hand on his face doing a facepalm. Bev and Alana pulled Will up in front of the small cake. He felt ridiculous and his face flushed, but he was smiling naturally as he saw all that clapping and singing.

          The ornaments, candy, drinks, cake, candle, friends... All that brought him a nostalgic and good feeling. It was as if he could have rescued one part of his childhood. _Porn is really better than that?_ Will knew that life had very happy and interesting moments to be lived, just like this... and it was up to him to enjoy them or not. He knew he had lost a lot of those moments because of his addiction. _Will I be able to realize and appreciate these moments one day? Just like everyone does?_

          Bev said Will to make a wish and blow the candle. Everyone giggled, including Will. That's childish. 'No harm in trying!' Katz said laughing shrugging. Even though it was just a childish legend, a small portion made Will believe. He looked at the small flame of the candle, closed his eyes and thought of something. He opened his eyes, blew out the candle and laughed while everyone cheered.

          Jack, Brian and Jimmy left early. Bev and Alana helped clean up the mess. Bev was soon leaving too, Will gave a tight hug, thanked the surprise party, said that he liked very much, and he will reciprocate the 'kindness' on her birthday. Beverly was an old friend of Will, since high school. She was one of his few friends he hadn't gone to bed. He actually tried, but Bev always refused because her feeling was something fraternal. Since then both kept their brotherly relationship.

          Beverly laughed, wished the best for Will and left. Alana was the one who was still there. Both Will and Alana were talking drinking wine, while sitting on the couch, in the company of the dogs.

'Well, I think I'm going, it's late...' Said Alana standing up, putting her wine glass on the center table.

'Hey, hey.' Will said, also rising from the couch, putting the glass on the table, and then placed his hand on the shoulder of the psychologist. 'Stay here... I mean, you can sleep here if you want.' He said, with a malicious grin.

          Alana laughed lightly and looked down. 'I can't do this anymore, Will.' And then she looked back at him with a more serious expression.

          William frowned getting confused, taking away his hand on Bloom's shoulder. 'What do you mean?'

          She stood looking at him a moment, afraid to speak. 'I'm in a serious relationship now. We can't do that anymore.'

          Will gave a slight chuckle, still frowning. 'That means what? We broke up?' Asked mockingly.

'We can't break up something that neither existed... What we had was nothing more than sex...' Alana sighed. 'Am I wrong?'

          Will got serious and thoughtful for a moment. _She was right._ William had no special feelings for Alana Bloom. She was a great person and would be a great wife, but Will didn't love her. He just used her to satisfy himself, just like all his other lovers. And the same was true for Alana. She was only with Will to satisfy her sexual desires. They both knew it. It was a relationship of interests. But Will didn't understand the reason to end up so suddenly... he fucked with more than one person, so why she couldn't too? He wondered.

'You're right. But... Why do you want to end up this? It's only because of your new affair?' Asked the editor shrugging.

'Affair?' Alana seemed offended. 'It's a serious relationship, William. I love this person and this person loves me. And when it happens we don't want anyone else but each other. Otherwise it would become betraying.' She paused, somewhat indignant by Will looking so unconcerned. 'But you don't seem to understand, right? Just want to fuck around... have fun...'

          Will took a deep breath and looked away, getting a little impatient with accusations of Alana. Not ceased to be true. But Will didn't seem to care.

'It's not like that...'

'It is. We all get old, Will. All that energy and thirst for fun one day will end. And from this moment we just want to be with the person we love to appreciate other stages of life with. If you continue with this, you will end up alone.'

          _Auch._ Alana's words penetrated deep into Will. She realized that.

'S-sorry...' She looked down, regretting it.

          The editor got looking at the psychologist for a few moments. _End up alone?_ It had never occurred to William. And it made him scared for a moment. _What I've been doing my whole life?_ He looked down, indignant with himself mentally.

'I hope that doesn't happen. I hope you find a person who loves you truly... that makes you happy and want to grow old with you, Will.' Alana said, looking deep into Will's eyes. Will looked back at Alana and gave a weak smile. He knew it was the truth, so he didn't even discussed.

          She then tried to calm the discomfort she caused.

'I adopted a dog! She calls Applesauce. Because she likes eating applesauce.'

          A smile came over his face.

'Applesauce? That's so cute! Bring her here someday, to meet my dogs.'

          Alana laughed. She knew that Will was a dog lover.

'Don't steal her from me, William!'

'Steal her? It never even crossed my mind.' Said the editor, laughing with a sarcastic air.

          They both laughed. Alana went away soon after. Will closed the door and his smile gone. All that Alana had told him back in his mind.

'I don't want to... end up alone...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good and hot times are coming... :3


	7. Linens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal finally go to Wolf Trap, Virginia. By a twist of fate, the hotel only had one room available, making both staying in the same room. What can happen with a compulsive sex and an attractive therapist sleeping in the same room?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone help Will Graham. Omg I think I enjoy making him suffer... but it's fun ;3 (no, it's not)  
> Btw thanks for reading!
> 
> (English is not my original language. Sorry for the probable errors. You can tell me if you find some and tell me, then I'll fix it! :)

LINENS

           **T** he day of the trip had arrived. Will and Hannibal spent the whole time talking about everything during the plane trip. Will had told to Hannibal about the previous day, which had been his birthday, told him about the surprise party at midnight, lunch with some colleagues, and the time he spent at the bar with Beverly, who took his dogs on her care. Obviously he didn't tell anything about Alana and what happened, but the fact of growing old alone still nagged him a bit. Hannibal wished happy birthday and promised to give Will a gift. Even though he didn't seem to be serious about it, Will felt happy.

          Both arrived at Wolf Trap and went straight to a hotel. Once they took the bags of the cab, both went to the reception. The hotel wasn't a high standard place to which they were accustomed, but it was neat and cozy. It was the closest hotel to the Randall Children's Psychological Trauma Center. Will and Hannibal, although they were accustomed to luxury hotels, the simplicity of that hotel did not seem to bother them.

'Good evening, gentlemen, welcome to WT Hotel. Can I help you?' Said the smiling attendant.

'Good evening. We wanted two rooms for two people, please.' Hannibal said, smiling back.

'Okay, sir. I'll check right now.'

          While the clerk was looking for information on the computer, Will put his hand on his neck and closed his eyes. He was tired and needed to sleep. Will had spent the night at a home of some of his 'sex friends', but he didn't say anything to Hannibal afraid that he could think Will wasn't putting effort enough on the treatment and could give up of the trip.

          It didn't take too long until the attendant began to speak.

'Sorry, gentlemen, but we only have one spare bedroom with two single beds... The other free room is for maintenance to fix the shower. I apologize...' Said the young woman, slightly embarrassed.

          Hannibal was gracious and smiled.

'No problem, we can stay in this room. Is it okay for you, Will?' Asked the doctor looking at Will.

          _Did he forget that I am a sex compulsive? How am I suppose to..._ 'Yes. It's all right.' Will said giving a weak smile, trying to disguise the fact that he had not liked the idea of sleeping in the same room.

          _That won't work..._ Will thought worried.

          The room was comfortable. They had everything they needed to spend the next three days there. Will had said that he was tired so he went to shower first so he could lie down. Soon after Hannibal went to showering. The editor was preparing his bed to sleep while Hannibal was showering. Will heard the sound of the shower running and stopped what he was doing for a while. He imagined Lecter wetting the hair, putting his face under the warm water, the water running, soaking every part of that body... _Stop, Will!_ Thought the editor, shaking his head. It was hard not to think of something erotic knowing that there was an extremely attractive man who was naked on the other side of the wall. Will sat on the bed and ran a hand over his face, closing his eyes. _That's why it wouldn't work..._

          Hannibal turned off the shower, and so Will listened, he jumped under the blanket, laid his head on the pillow and pretended to sleep. Because Will didn't want to start any conversation with the risk of him getting an erection during the talking... The doctor then left the bathroom. The smell after bath of Hannibal was pleasurable for Will. The editor tried his best not to think about sex. But everything around him made him think of only in one thing: sex with Hannibal. _Fuck_.

          The doctor turned off all the lights and went to bed. The only thing that was heard in that room was the breathing of the two. _Sleep, Will, Sleep._ 10 PM... 11PM... 12 AM... 1 AM... The hours passed and Will was trying to concentrate to sleep. He was doing his best to resist temptation. And it began to affect him. Will began to sweat, his body began to shake and an intense headache started to bother him. William closed his eyes tighter, gripped the blanket and curled around the body. The abstinence was affecting him.

'Will?'

          Will opened his eyes and saw Hannibal kneeling beside his bed, with a worried look. He saw that he had lit the lamp too.

'God, Will, you're a mess, what happened?' Hannibal said, putting his hand on Will's forehead to check the temperature.

          Trembling, cold sweating and panting, Will tried to answer.

'I... I'm fine...'

'Of course you're not. You are very hot.'

_"You are very hot" That sounds awkward..._

          Hannibal stood up and went to get some medicines in his suitcase. The editor looked at the therapist and saw that he was wearing the same tight clothes when he had dinner at his house, but in another color, this time it was a navy blue nightwear. Will took a deep breath and ran a hand over his face, trying to take off the sweat. Lecter returned with a glass of water and some painkillers and pills to lower the fever. The doctor helped Will to sit and gave him the glass and the pills. The editor took the medicines and handed the empty glass to Hannibal. The therapist placed his hand on Will's forehead again.

'This should lower your fever. Let's wait about 30 minutes and see.'

          Will nodded and smiled slightly. 'Thank you.'

          Hannibal smiled and left the cup on the counter. Will lay back down.

          After 30 minutes, the fever lowered. Will felt better. Hannibal soon put his hand on Will's forehead again to check the temperature. Will sighed when the doctor came closer. _This fucking tight nightwear..._ Will felt a great desire to hold the neck of the doctor and pull him to kiss him, but just looked away to the side. Hannibal, who was staring blankly at the side, smiled when he realized that the temperature had dropped.

'Are you feeling better?' Asked the doctor, taking away the hand of the forehead, looking at Will.

'Yup. Much better... thank you...' Said Will smiling.

'I think you better go take another shower, being this wet is not so good.'

          Will just looked at his own clothes and saw that his shirt was soaked with sweat. And also ended up wetting the bed sheet and blanket.

'Geez... It's 1:30 AM, they will not give me new sheets and blanket this time, will they?'

          Hannibal looked at the clock and then looked back at Will.

'You go take your shower, Will, I will give a way to bring new linens and blankets.'

          Will got surprised at the favor. _He's so nice..._ He nodded, getting his face slightly flushed, giving a smile and rose from the bed to take another shower. Meanwhile Hannibal put on a robe and went to the reception to ask for sheets.

          Will knew this fever and malaise would all back if he tried to resist his impulses again. So he took the opportunity that he was feeling better, and he was in the bathroom in order to relieve himself... to not taking the risk of wanting to grab Hannibal anytime. Will knew he had to be careful to not moan loud enough to listen in the room. Which would be rather difficult, since, to help, the sound echoed through the bathroom easily, since it was possible to hear the sound of water falling from the shower to the floor. Graham was all soapy, running his hand on his neck, arms, chest... belly... crotch... and finally _that_ place. It was already hard by the dirty thoughts in his mind. Once touched, Will breathed softly closing his eyes, letting the warm water run down his face. Then he started stroking his cock. The soapy hand and the water helped lubricate his penis, making Will have a pleasant feeling.

          Hannibal had asked the attendant new sheets and blankets and she went to arrange them. Then he stayed waiting in the reception.

          Will increased speed and soon he could no longer be silent. He was the noisy type. He rested one hand on the wall while the other quickly rubbed his cock and then he moaned erotically loud. Lucky for him there was no one in the room. But Will didn't know that and he just put his hand that was resting on the wall over his mouth. Trying to shut up.

          After about 10 minutes of waiting, the clerk appeared with a maid. Hannibal got surprised to see that maids were available at that time. She said the sheets were in the dryer and that would take a few minutes to dry and if he wanted, she would take them to the room right after the sheets get dried. But Hannibal decided to wait right there and go in the company of the maid into the room. Somehow he knew Will needed his time alone...

'Hmmm!!' Will groaned internally with eyes closed as he felt his orgasm coming. He increased his speed and stopped suddenly, moaning low, trying not to increase the volume of moans as his semen spurted against the wall of the shower stall. He took a deep breath, relaxing, feeling the warm water run down his body. Will lowered his head and opened his eyes. He was panting and his wet curls fell lightly on his flushed face. _I hope Hannibal didn't hear anything..._ Or maybe he hoped a little _._

          The maid sought linens and accompanied Hannibal to the room. They opened the door, the maid changed the sheets, the pillow and the blanket. Hannibal thanked her, gave a fat tip and closed the door as she left the room. In that same moment Will came out of the bathroom.

'Hey. The maid just left.' The doctor said closing the bedroom door, looking at Will.

'R-really? At this hour?' Will asked, afraid that Hannibal had heard something.

'Yup! I went to the reception behind information and surprisingly they had a maid available. So I followed her here, she changed the sheets and everything and just gone. Actually I just got back.'

 _What a relief._ Will smiled.

'Well... That's great! Thank you, Hannibal. Seriously. I hope to give you back everything you're doing for me one day...'

'Nahh c'mon. I'm your friend, you don't need to. You're a nice person, Will. I just want to help you become what you always meant to be.' Said the doctor smiling.

          Such words left Will thrilled. _'You're a nice person.'_ Will always felt the worst person in the world and he thought that people didn't deserve someone like him in their lives... Will gave a gentle smile, feeling flattered, his face flushed and he looked down trying to hide the embarrassment.

'I'm glad I met you. Really.' Will said, laughing sheepishly as he looked down.

          Hannibal smiled. 'Me either.' He said. 'Gosh, it's already 2 AM. Let's go to sleep, boy. We have to wake up early tomorrow... ' Said Hannibal, massaging his own neck, going to his bed.

'Y-yes... Let's sleep.' Said Will, also going to bed.

 _Why I haven't met him before? Things are better with Hannibal around._ Will leaned his head on the pillow, turned off the lamp on his side and stared thoughtfully at the object. He felt guilty for having done Hannibal pick new sheets because of the consequences of his exaggerated abstinence. Maybe Hannibal knew the reason of his malaise... or maybe not... but Will feared to be unable to resist temptation and do something that could ward off Hannibal somehow. Like kissing him unexpectedly, or touching him improperly, and among other things. Everything he less wanted was to bother Hannibal. Not now that they were friends.

          The next three days will be very hard for our Will Graham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme tell ya some things people :)
> 
> Maybe someone already have realized it, but anyways...  
> Many things on the show is on this fic but in another way, like, Will Graham's empathy on the show, is his sex addiction here, because he has to do it, but he don't like it (on this fic he likes a little bit...); then we have Hanni, our skilled psychiatrist who tries to change Will somehow, just like in the show, telling Will to become what he was born to be, but here Hanni is more like Mads than Lecter himself because he's quite a joker; Jack as Will's boss; Bev as his supportive friend; Alana as his romantic interest; Matthew as his admirer; Freddie Lounds... well in this case I put her on this role randomly lol; and there will be so many things on the show that I will try to put here fitting on the story.  
> That's it, just wanted to share my ideas. :)
> 
> Angst times are coming D: BUT along with some hottie stuff... yes.  
> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos and comment please! It means a lot :)


	8. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will struggles to remember details of his early life in Wolf Trap, but nothing comes to his mind. Meanwhile, his attraction to Hannibal becomes uncontrollable. What can happen from now on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I changed the final part of this chapter a bit, just to make more sense in the future. This story is not beta'ed, I'm sorry!
> 
> All I can say is: things are starting to be interesting here... aaaaand complicated too /o/

FRIENDS

           **W** ill was getting impatient with himself. He and Hannibal had risen early and gone to the vacant lot where once was located the Randall Children's Psychological Trauma Center, and both stayed a long time there, hoping that Will would remember something. Without success, both decided to ask about the psychological center for neighbors. Some people received them well, others not so well, and then some, when they listened the name 'Randall Children's Psychological Trauma Center', they drove out them from their homes. It was pretty obvious that these people were hiding something, but neither Will nor Hannibal had the right to force them to tell anything, even if they wanted to.

          Will wanted to remember. He struggled to remember any shred of lost memories of that place. But nothing came to mind and it made him a little frustrated.

          Then they went to the public library in the region in hopes of finding any register on the psychological center. The librarian had given them dozens of boxes of files about everything that was related to the psychological center, as newspapers with news of the fire, etc. Both stood hours searching and selecting information that could be useful. They didn't even notice the time pass.

          Hannibal and Will were sitting near a table, separating the files on the table. The doctor soon lifted both arms up, stretching them, with intertwined hands, and such a move made exhale the pleasant aroma of his woody fragrance, reaching Will's nose. The editor took a deep breath without looking at the therapist, just looked away to the side, losing focus on what he was doing. Hannibal then relaxed, he groaned slightly, closing his eyes, tilting his head slightly to the side, rubbing his neck.

          Will, who was slightly head down staring at the table, just moved his blue-gray eyes to Hannibal and saw that beautiful scene. The veins and muscles of the arms of the doctor were well defined and were on display, as Hannibal had folded his sleeves. Even tired, Hannibal seemed perfect. Will began to salivate heavily and swallowed it. Then he took a deep breath. He couldn't take his eyes of Hannibal. - Any attractive person turned Will on. But Hannibal was different, Will was not only aroused... There was something more... There was a certain joy, safety and satisfaction in being able to stay close to Hannibal, and it made Will pleased, it was a new sensation that made him curious. But Will knew he had to be careful to not be too cheeky. - The doctor opened his eyes and looked at his wristwatch.

'Geez! It's already 6 PM! We've been here for 5 hours??' Hannibal said shocked to see the time, then looked with eyes slightly wide at Will.

          Will got surprised by that, and it made him lose focus on what he was doing (stalk the gesticulations of Hannibal).

'What??' He asked mildly indignant.

'6 PM. I think we should leave the rest for tomorrow, don't you think?'

          Will looked around and sighed, putting a hand to his face, closing his eyes, running a hand over his face, trying to get back to the main focus, the damn papers, in disguise of look tired.

'You're right... I'm tired, we better stop here.'

'I will ask the librarian to keep these files separated and warn her that we'll be back tomorrow then.'

'Yes, please. Thank you.' Will said giving a smile.

          After arranging everything, both took a cab and went back to the hotel. So they both entered the room, Will threw himself on the bed and sighed, muttering.

'Nothing came to my mind today... No memory, nothing... It seems the day was useless...'

          Hannibal, who was taking off his coat, looked at Will.

'It wasn't useless. We got enough information. When we separate everything we need, let's look and see what you remember of all of this.'

          Will laughed lightly.

'You make it sound so easy... I feel guilty about it...'

'Guilty?' The doctor asked, sitting on the edge of Will's bed, looking slightly confused to him.

'Yes...' Will paused, getting a little nervous at the time Hannibal sat on his bed. But just kept trying to look nonchalant. 'Guilty for dragging you into this... You should be resting quietly at your home. But you're here with me... living a dull day being driven out from homes and looking for a needle in a haystack...' Will laughed slightly, staring at the ceiling, blaming himself. 'Sorry for dragging you into this.'

          Hannibal laughed lightly and looked forward distracted.

'I'm here by my own, but I appreciate the company... I confess I'm enjoying it.'

'What?' Will asked confused, looking at Hannibal.

'All this "adventure", however painful and tiring it can be... It's interesting. I mean, is much more interesting than spend days in my office assisting predictable people and always doing the same things. So there is no reason to apologize, I do thank you for the opportunity. This may sound selfish, but it's the true.' Hannibal said, ending with a slight chuckle just breathing the air through his nose.

          Will frowned giving a smile.

'You're weird, Dr. Lecter.' Will said playfully.

'So do you.' Hannibal said jokingly.

          They both laughed.

          After bathe and dine, Will and Hannibal were preparing to sleep. The room was hot despite the cold weather on the outside, more than it should be. Will felt the heat very easily, and soon began to sweat, getting annoyed. He sat on the bed taking the blanket off from his body and sighed.

'Do you feel warmth too?' Lecter asked, lying in the next bed, turning his head, looking at Will over his shoulders.

          Will got surprised to see that Hannibal was not sleeping, and relieved that he was not the only one to feel warmth, and soon answered.

'Yes... It's stuffy in here...'

'Isn't the heater?' Hannibal ask sitting on the bed too.

          The heater was embedded in the ceiling, being controlled by the hotel for all the rooms, so the boys couldn't regulate the temperature.

          Will looked at the ceiling.

'Maybe it's broken...'

'Do you want to go to the reception to fix this?' Asked Hannibal, lighting the lamp, getting up from the bed, with his usual tight nightwear.

          Will was too tired to go to the reception and solve it... and he saw how tired Hannibal was, and even then the doctor offered to help. _He's such a nice guy._ Will soon found that he could withstand the heat.

'No, it's not necessary... I mean, unless this is bothering you...' Said Will.

'Not really. I'm fine. I'm worried about you. You seem more bothered than me...' Said Hannibal returning to sit on the bed.

          Will gave a slightly shy chuckle, looking down, feeling his cheeks flush slightly. - William had never blushed so many times because of someone as he did with Hannibal. Most of the reasons for him to feel embarrassed in doctor's presence, were not sexual, as they usually were... They were actually simple things like, caring about him. 'It's all right?' 'I'm your friend.' 'I worry about you.' When was the last time Will heard such sweet words and they really meant it? That was what made him feel embarrassed. He didn't know how to react to it. And despite the secret embarrassment, Will enjoyed it. - Will replied, still looking down.

'I'm ok too.'

'Take off your shirt.'

          That was sudden. Will looked somewhat surprised to his doctor after hearing that.

'What?' The editor asked, still shocked, imaging a thousand useless erotic things with him.

          Hannibal just turned his head slightly to the side getting confused by Will to be surprised.

'What?' The doctor asked, calmly. 'Aren't you feeling warmth? Then take off your shirt to cool off.'

          _Oh, it was this._

'Yes, you're right haha...' Said Will laughing, trying to conceal that he had misinterpreted the intentions of the doctor. _Too bad it wasn't what I was thinking._ Will then took off his shirt and felt his exposed skin cool off, giving a sense of relief, leaving him slightly aroused too. He just took a deep breath, feeling slightly embarrassed to take his shirt off in front of Hannibal, but at the same time he wanted to show off himself to him.

'Much better, don't you think?' Asked the doctor.

'Yes much-' Will looked back at Hannibal to answer him when he saw him taking off his shirt as well. The editor's eyes widened and he gulped, getting nervous with such an attitude. 'Much much better...' Will finished speaking involuntarily, as he watched Hannibal's hairy chest and abdomen exposed. _Why this is happening to me?? Is God testing my limitations?? C'mon!_ Will thought frustrated, horny and confused.

          Will took a deep breath and looked at the other side, to the wall, trying to distract his mind to not do anything against Hannibal at the time. He felt his cock half hard pulsing as waves of chills passed through his belly. Hannibal frowned getting confused and concerned to see Will breathing heavily.

'Are you all right, Will?'

          When Will returned to look at Hannibal to answer him, the doctor was standing beside his bed, slightly curved, trying to look better in Will's eyes, leaving the faces of both close. The editor felt his face blushing violently, and began to sweat even more. Hannibal frowned again and put a hand on the boy's forehead.

'You're so flushed! Is it the fever again?'

          At that moment Will started to pant heavily, almost hyperventilating, and his face was all wet. He pressed his own penis with both hands through the blanket still covering his legs, in an attempt to not harden even more. But it was useless. He felt how hard he was, reaching up to burn. Will could no longer control himself. Hannibal took away his hand from his forehead and looked confused at his patient, who didn't look good.

'Geez, Will, I'm taking you to the hospital!'

          Will knelt on the bed, messing up the blanket and grabbed Hannibal's arm.

'Don't.... I don't need a hospital... I just need... you...' He said panting, with face flushed, his eyes half closed, asking to be touched, kissed, bitten, bruised... fucked. Will was out of his mind, he no longer thought rationally, just let his instinct speak for itself.

          Hannibal frowned being extremely surprised, and stepped back when he saw Will that way... extremely vulnerable, needy.

'P-please... Hannibal... forgive me...' Will said panting, almost whispering, apologizing in advance, pulling the arm of Hannibal to bring him back to stand next.

          The doctor just stared blankly at Will.

          Suddenly Will grabbed the doctor's neck with his other hand and kissed him, pressing hard his mouth against the Hannibal's one. Hannibal's eyes widened while Will kept it closed as he kissed the doctor strongly.

          As soon as their lips parted, Hannibal sighed slightly, and he kept there, looking at Will, still surprised but he also seemed somehow _enchanted_ with the boy.

'Wha-what was...' Hannibal tried to speak, but the words were hard to get out.

'I'm so sorry...' Will said breathlessly. 'I just can't handle with this anymore... I need you so bad...'

          Will guided Hannibal's hand to his private parts, over the underwear, and as he felt the light touch, he moaned sweetly, feeling a violent wave of chills throughout his body. Hannibal felt through his hand as Will was hard... and watching him moan like that, started to make him feel aroused too... The doctor took a deep breath and tried to control himself. _WTF, he is your patient._ The doctor thought.

'Wi-William... We can't do this... You're my patient, this isn't professional and-' Hannibal tried to take off his hand from Will's part but the brunet held his hand tighter, keeping it there.

'But you said we are friends...'

'I know... But friends don't do such things, I just...'

'I know, I'm sorry... I don't want to break this precious frendship... but I just can't control it anymore...' Will said whimpering. Graham didn't want to be in that situation, not really. It was extremely humiliating, but his body burned with an uncontrollable urge.

          Hannibal couldn't think straight. He was also losing his mind. He knew he should have gone to the reception and have asked to fix the heater, then Will would have his time alone to deal with this... but he didn't. He stood there... but _why_? Hannibal felt guilty... not because he was naive to have decided to stay there... but because he knew this would happen... and he wanted to _see_. His personal interest in Will made him to make this selfish decision and now he was regretting it.

          Will felt pathetic to be begging for sex. But all his pride didn't matter at that moment. Not anymore. Will began to tremble, and his breathing became heavier than it already was. _He was getting sick again._ Hannibal looked desperately to the sides looking for some solution... But the only best thing he could do to ease the 'pain' that Will was feeling at that time... was having sex with him.

          A tear trickled down from the blue-gray eyes of Will.

'Now you see how I really am... a pathetic sex addicted...'

          Hannibal couldn't see Will that way anymore. He didn't like to see him suffering. Will had already suffered enough, he didn't deserve to be in that humiliating situation. Hannibal could just leave the room and leave Will alone to take care of himself... that would be the most professional and reasonable thing to do... but at the same time it would be too cold... and cruel. So, to also redeem himself from causing all this, before Will could say anything else, Hannibal grabbed the editor's nape, pulled him closer and kissed him.

          Will's eyes widened for a moment getting surprised, but soon gave in to the kiss, closing his eyes, putting his hand to the golden gray hair of the doctor. Their tongues curled into each other, like a dance. Hannibal surprisingly liked that. Hannibal's hand was still on Will's cock, and then the doctor began to rub his hand there, provoking even more that region.

'Hmmm...' Will moaned as he kissed Hannibal, feeling the doctor's warm hand touching him.

          To Hannibal's own surprise, Will's moans sounded like the best melody in the world. He needed to hear more of that sweet sound. So the doctor started putting his hand slowly into the underwear of the needy boy, gradually reaching his hard cock. Will turned his face away, with eyes closed, panting, putting his head back slightly, feeling the big hand touch his cock. Will moaned once again. In the most erotic way. This was the culmination to leave Hannibal hard. The doctor groaned in arousal.

          Will looked back at Hannibal, breathing heavily, and leaded his hand to the doctor's hard cock, gently lowering his shorts, revealing his big phallus, and firmly held it. Will's warm hand soon began stroking Hannibal's hard cock. The doctor moaned softly, and touched Will's nape to bring him to kiss him again.

          Both allowed their impulses and instincts to act by themselves, while their emotions rebuked them for being doing something they shouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos and comment please! I want to know everybody's opinion, it means a lot :)


	9. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weather warms up between Will and Hannibal. Their bodies feel an insatiable appetite for each other, and all problems are left behind... leaving only their souls and bodies to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't hot here? :P
> 
> Edit: I changed the final part of chapter 8 this one a little to fit properly in the story, I'm so sorry! This fic is not beta'ed so I beg your patience Dx thank you for your understanding!
> 
> (English is not my original language. Sorry for the probable errors. You can tell me if you find some and tell me, then I'll fix it! :)

EYES

           **W** ill led Hannibal to lie down on his bed. The doctor was lying slowly as Will lay on top of him. Their mouths soon found eachother making their tongues dance again. Both first kissed slowly, enjoying the taste of each other, allowing their tongues to meet each other. The large therapist's hands caressed the defined back of the editor, who felt his whole body shiver at the touch. Will then began kissing more intensely. Hannibal grabbed Will's body tighter. Their appetite for each other only increased. Both soon moved their faces away, panting. Breathless, the editor sat on Hannibal's lap, feeling his big hard cock touching his butt. Lecter breathed deeply. Will bit lower lip as he ran his hands on the physician's hairy chest.

'I want to taste you...' Will said panting, with a teasing look, already driven by the moment, not feeling embarrassed anymore. _Will Graham, the sex addicted, just showed up._

          Even hard, Hannibal was still feeling uncomfortable. He just kissed Will for the first time a couple of minutes ago and now he was about to have sex with him... he was quite nervous.

'If this is what you want... then it's ok...' Hannibal said, feeling his cheeks flush.

          Will gave an amused smile. Then he bent down and kissed one of Hannibal's nipple, and then began to lick it skillfully. The doctor felt a big shudder and breathed deeply. Then Will kept kissing and licking increasingly down to reach the member between Lecter's legs. The curled hair man took off the underwear of the therapist, and then opened his mouth, putting his tongue out, slyly licking the entire length of that penis, from his balls to reach the top, voraciously looking at doctor, watching his pleasurable expressions. Hannibal groaned and put a hand on Will's chocolate curls to pet them, while the other grabbed the bed sheets. Hannibal was feeling guilty and awkward to be doing that, but he also felt so good... Will grabbed the doctor's cock to lick his balls. The editor licked, sucked and then let them, doing a 'pop' with his mouth repeatedly. He was so skilled.

'Fuck, Will!' Hannibal said moaning impulsively.

          William smiled as Hannibal was enjoying it. Then the boy simply shoved his entire length in his mouth. At that moment Hannibal closed his eyes tighter, arching his back and moaned, grabbing the bed sheets strongly. The editor began to suck it slowly, so the penis go in and out of his mouth. Hannibal opened his eyes and looked at the cheeky boy sucking his cock. It was a very arousing scene. _Fuck I shouldn't be enjoying this... but damn..._ At that moment Will looked at his doctor. The provocative look let Lecter harder and Will began to quicken the pace. Will was hungry for that phallus. His blowjob was strong and intense, as if he wanted to suck all of Hannibal from there, so he stayed sucking with all his might. They stayed like that for a few minutes til Will found Hannibal was hard - and big - enough to fuck him.

          Will moved his face away to breath, his lips swollen by the abuse.

'I need you inside me, Hannibal...' He said panting, guiding Hannibal to switch place with him.

          The doctor was so hard now that the feeling of embarrassment and awkwardness soon went away... he just followed the editor's gestures and moved. Will took off his underwear, lay down over the bed on his stomach, his back showing for Hannibal, and lifted his ass slightly, parting his knees, opening his legs. He soon licked two of his own fingers and reached his pink hole... he introduced both fingers at once, whining as he felt them getting deeper inside him. Hannibal stood kneeled right behind Will, seeing everything, watching how Will was opening himself for him. Will moaned and soon started to thrust his fingers... he moved his hips a little with pelvic movements instinctively, and soon his cock started drip precum. But it wasn't just a string... it leaked so much that wet the sheet under him, creating a small puddle of precum there. He soon looked at Hannibal behind him, over his shoulders.

'Come here...' He said breathless.

          _Fuck_. That view was damn obscene and amazing for the doctor. He swallowed a bit nervous, but approached the boy. Will soon grabbed his own ass cheeks with both hands and parted them, showing his tight pink orifice to Hannibal. It was twitching in anticipation.

'Fu... fuck me... fuck me now... please...' Will begged, his head leaning sideways over the pillow, so he can look at Hannibal, his eyes half closed, his lips parted as he breathed through them and his face flushed.

Hannibal's dick twitched with that scene and approached the boy, leaned the head of his cock in that hole, and rubbed it there a few times. Will twitched his body and moaned with the touch. Hannibal soon bent down and started kissing every inch of skin, starting from Will's nape, and slowly went down... shoulders, back, lower back... and then he reached Will's entrance, and licked there. Will immediately shivered and moaned, his eyes closed and he subtly arched his back feeling an intense pleasure. At this time Will noticed how Hannibal was affectionate and that aroused him even more. - Will was used to having wild and brutal sex, without much caressing, because he thought this kind of sex no longer satisfied him anymore. But all those loving caresses and kisses that Hannibal was doing, made him so aroused as his sexual follies already performed. It was something totally different. It was his mind, together with his body, enjoying the moment.

          Hannibal teased the region a few minutes more and soon made the way back, kissing Will's body again. He breathed deeply as he kissed the boy's body. His brown eyes looked admired the perfection of that body. A strange attraction appeared at that time. - Hannibal was a successful and good-humored man, always seeming satisfied with life. He was very popular and desired by many men and women of the elite, but despite appearances, Hannibal was a lonely man. He rarely connected to someone, and his affairs were always vague, empty. He had the bad habit to psychoanalyze his mate and himself during a relationship, and so they rarely last long. But this time was different. For the first time in a long time, Hannibal allowed to be guided by his body and not by his mind. And that seemed threatening and exhilarating at the same time, leaving his safe point shaken: to be the controller of everything. Will was uncontrollable, and this situation was uncontrollable. The only thing that controlled him, were his instincts. - Hannibal reached Will's nape again and moved to the side a little, just to reached the younger's mounth. Will soon kissed Hannibal. The doctor then moved away briefly just to grab his wallet that was on the nightstand next to his bed, took a condom and put it. He soon went back and leaned over the younger one, and finally entered him carefully.

'Oh fuck...!' Will gasped, grabbing the headboard of the bed as he felt the burn in his tight hole. The doctor stopped, but Will bucket his ass against Hannibal, as if asking to keep going, so the doctor soon resumed. To help Will to feel more relaxed, Hannibal led his hand to Will's cock and firmly held it, rubbing his big hand in order to masturbate Graham. Will moaned at the touch while chills ran down his body.

'Fuck!' Will groaned, closing his eyes tightly, arching his back as his hands gripped strongly the bars of the headboard.

          Hannibal began to move his hip, back and forward, slowly at first, while his hand was doing the work. Will continued to moan softly, his cock was harder and soon he began to beg.

'Ha-harder... please...' Will said with flushed cheeks. Involuntarily, Will started to move his hips with pelvic movements, making Hannibal to synchronize his thrusts... harder and faster. Will moaned, clutching the sheets this time.

'Oh... Fuck!' Will moaned breathlessly, feeling the increasing pleasure take the moment.

          They kept the pace for some time.

'Wait... I need to see you...' Will soon said. They moved away briefly and Will lay down on his back, so that he could see his face. They looked at each other as the doctor thrusted him again. Hannibal soon bent over and kissed Will. Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal, hugging him as he kissed him. The doctor then returned to kneel, holding William, causing him to sit on his lap. Both stopped kissing. Breathless, Will put his hands on the therapist shoulders and began to move his body up and down as he moved his hips forward and backward, so that Hannibal could increasingly penetrate him. The doctor brought his hands to Will's ass and grabbed it, helping Will go up and down on his penis.

'Ah! Hum!' Will moaned erotically loud and repeatedly, looking at Hannibal with an expression of pain, breathing quickly, with his face flushed, as he rode on his lap.

          The heat of the place made their bodies sweat. Hannibal panted madly looking up at those beautiful greyish eyes half closed in ecstasy of the moment, with chocolate curls dangling over the sweaty, flushed Will's face by the movements. Both kept a fast pace, with synchronized erotic movements.

          While 'dancing' on Hannibal's lap, Will looked deeply into his brown eyes... and panting, he suddenly stopped his movements, as if he had found something. Hannibal, who was totally immersed in the 'dance', slightly frowned, getting confused by the sudden loss of the pace, making his cock throb, as if asking for Will continue to move.

'What happened? Are you ok?' Asked the doctor panting, placing his hand gently on Will's face.

          Will seemed surprised. He looked into the doctor's eyes and saw something. Felt something. His blue-gray eyes soon filled with water, leaving its a shiny look. _I've found it._ Will thought thrilled.

'Will? Do you want to stop?' Hannibal asked, concerned to see his patient's eyes fill with tears which didn't shed.

          Will took a deep breath and simply grabbed the nape and the head of the therapist bringing closer, giving him a kiss, pulling him closer tightly, as if to swallow him, to devour him. Hannibal got surprised by that sudden kiss, but then hugged him back and kissed him. Will soon came back to jump on the doctor's lap, and this time he accelerated the movements. Both face away and stared at each other. Will panted madly and soon began moaning loudly, almost closing his eyes, leaving half open. It was as if got incredibly horny even he already being extremely horny. This left Hannibal insanely hungry for Will, making him hit harder into the boy, moaning fiercely to each thrust. Their sweaty bodies rubbed each other, and between them, Will's penis was rubbing between their abdomens. Will moaned loudly, crying, repeatedly, and Hannibal soon noticed that the boy would come soon.

'Fuck!' Will said aloud, closing his eyes tightly, breathing desperately, feeling a wave of chills go through the entire body, making him tense all his muscles, embracing Hannibal tighter.

          Hannibal felt Will's anus to contract, and hugged him tightly, making him rest his face on his shoulder, holding his head. It was as if they wanted to become one at the moment, keeping their bodies close as possible. Breaths became desperately fast, heart rate increased significantly, and an incredible orgasmic feeling passed like lightning on both. Will ejaculated moaning erotically high near Hannibal's ear, pouring his juice, wetting their abdomens. Hannibal soon ejaculated inside of Will, into the condom, hugging the boy as tight as he could, feeling the contractions of each muscle of the editor.

          The boys relaxed their bodies, panting heavily, still keeping embraced. Will moved away his head from the doctor's shoulder and looked into his brown eyes, gently placing his hand on his face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. Hannibal felt something warm on his chest at that moment, a comforting and exciting feeling, and then he put his hand to Will's hair and caressed him, as if to arrange his hair, taking away the curls in front of his eyes. Will smiled.

'My bed is kinda a mess... Can I sleep in yours... with you?' Will asked timidly, even after they have done all of _that_.

          The doctor smiled lovely.

'Sure.' Hannibal said, giving a sweet kiss on the boy's forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff + Funny+ Hot + Angst times are coming like a storm... /o/


	10. Papers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is overjoyed after last night, and Hannibal tries to act coldly but all he can do is divert attention for research into Will's past. Amidst the situation arises another person who may have a connection with Will's past. What could this mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, it took so long to update, I'm travelling a lot because of my work. I'm sorry!  
> Idk if someone still follow this fic, but I'm updating anyway... because I really like writing this story :3
> 
> Well, no more words. Enjoy it!
> 
> (English is not my original language. Sorry for the probable errors. You can tell me if you find some and tell me, then I'll fix it! :)

PAPERS

 

          **T** he weak daylight penetrated by the window and reached the beautiful Will Graham's face. Will then opened his eyes, frowning, then closed them by the light, and opened them again, leaving them half open. He stared at the ceiling for a moment as the light made his eyes look bluer than the sky. He glanced sideways and saw that beautiful man sleeping beside him, with golden hairs fallen on his face, making him look like a work of art. Will smiled. He couldn't believe it had really happened. Besides sex, the fact of having seen _that_ in his eyes left Will extremely happy. _Are you the one?_ Thought the editor, with a subtle smile.

          Will now was no longer afraid to abstain himself for his involuntary flirtations, he could now freely flirts with Hannibal, kiss him, caress him... After all, they had had sex last night, and that meant they were together, or just having an affair, or whatever. Now they could touch without fear. At least that's what Will thought.

          Hannibal soon opened his brown eyes and met directly with that grayish blue eyes of the editor. Will smiled affectionately to see that his doctor had woken up. Hannibal smiled in the same way. And he just laughed. Graham got confused by this sudden laugh, frowning, laughing lightly, trying to understand the situation.

'What?'

'I'm sorry...' Hannibal said still laughing. 'I still can't believe we really did that last night... We did't even take a bath!'

          Will laughed. 'I have no regrets.' The editor said, stroking the golden hair shafts of the doctor.

'Me neither.' Hannibal said with a smile.

          Will then approached Hannibal and gave him a light kiss. That time Hannibal got slightly worried. - The sole reason for him to have sex with Will was to relieve him and take him out of that uncontrollable situation... And what worried him most now, was the fact that he liked... he liked a lot. Hannibal felt it was something they should not have done, not because they were doctor and patient, that was the least of the problems. It was that Will was in treatment and he have helped him in relapse. Because sex was his addiction, and he helped to satisfy him. - A feeling of guilt started to bother him, but tried to disguise, responding to Will's kiss.

          Hannibal smiled after the kiss.

'I suppose you're feeling better today, aren't you?'

          Will smirked.

'What do you think?'

          The doctor laughed and ruffled Will's curls, making a caress on them, rising from bed soon after.

'Hey! Haha!' Complained the editor, laughing softly, blushing face, sitting on the bed, straightening his own hair. He then looked at Hannibal taking a towel to go bathing. For a moment Will imagined living next to this man, how it would be to wake up next to him every day. He smiled and looked down, massaging his own neck. - He didn't know if that relationship would continue or not. If it would have a future or if it was just a passing attraction. But having high expectations was inevitable. Will knew if he continued to think so, he could be hurt if Lecter rejected him... After all, it was only one night. But even then, Will was curious about what would happen. And it made him excited.

'Time to get up, my boy, we have a full day today.'

          Will muttered and got out of bed.

          Both were already naked. Hannibal turned on the shower and stepped under it, wetting his body with warm water. Will came soon after and saw that beautiful scene of the majestic back of Hannibal being deliciously wet by the water that flowed through his body beautifully. Will wanted to be able to touch that body like that water was doing at that moment. He took a deep breath, starting to get aroused.

'Can I join you?' Will came under the shower, getting wet, hugging the doctor behind, running his hands slowly on his chest.

          Hannibal took off the water from his face with one hand and looked back briefly, then smiled.

'You have full access, boy.'

          Will smirked and looked at Hannibal. The doctor then turned to face William, smiling the same way. The editor continued with sweet caresses on his chest and arms, while the water wet both bodies. Lecter straightened the wet curls of Will to not trickle over his eyes.

'Last night was amazing...'

'I know...' Said Will getting closer. 'But...' The editor gave a kiss on the doctor's mouth and then looked back at him provocatively. 'It wasn't enough.' Said almost in a whisper, sexily.

          Hannibal took a deep breath as the warm water ran down both bodies. He held the boy's nape.

'No, it wasn't.' Said the doctor agreeing, pulling Will closer, giving him a passionate and _caliente_ kiss.

          Second round: in the shower. What a beautiful way to start the day.

          At the breakfast table, Hannibal said he would propose an exercise for Will to train and this might help him in therapy.

'So you sit here while I pick your breakfast and you can't see what I'll bring to you.' Said the doctor, with an amused smile on his face, pulling the chair to Will sit.

          The editor also gave an amused smile.

'Are you telling me I can't see what I'm gonna eat?' Asked Will sitting in the chair.

'Exactly.' The therapist replied smiling.

          Will raised his eyebrows laughing.

'Okay, but don't be late, Dr. I'm starving.'

          Hannibal soon returned with two dishes in hands and before sitting, he asked Will to close his eyes.

'Are you serious?' Asked Will.

'Yes. Be a good boy, William, do what your doctor is asking.'

          Will laughed. 'Oh God. Okay.' Then he closed his eyes.

          Hannibal sat down and put the dishes on the table. One in front of Will. Soon he took the silverware and cut a piece of fried bacon which was on Will's dish.

'Now please open your mouth, I'll give you something.'

'I hope is what I'm thinking. I mean... what you put in my mouth earlier, under the shower...' Will said provocatively jokingly.

'Will!' Hannibal suppressed his patient laughing, looking around... As if someone knew what they were talking about...

          Will laughed and opened his mouth. Hannibal placed the fork with the piece of bacon in his mouth carefully. Will then bit the bacon and Hannibal took the fork.

'Now taste it, tell me the texture, the flavor, and tell me what you're eating.'

          Will chewed thoroughly to feel all the qualities of that simple piece of crispy bacon. He had never realized how bacon was delicious. Hannibal just smile to see Will chew beautifully. Eyes still closed, Will swallowed, licked his lips and said:

'Well, it's bacon... it's crunchy... greasy... salty... smelling... I never liked it too much before, but now is incredibly tasty.' Said licking his lips again, getting slightly surprised to have enjoyed the bacon.

'Bingo! Now, next level. Open your mouth again please... '

          Will smiled. He was starting to enjoy that game. Hannibal put a piece of waffles with honey this time.

'Mmm... Sweet, fluffy... I taste honey... Pancake with honey?'

'Almost. It's waffles with honey. You can open your eyes now.'

          Will opened his eyes raising his eyebrows, laughing.

'It was pretty interesting. But how could this help me?'

'When we cut one of our senses, the other ones increase their potential to supress the one is missing.' Hannibal said, cutting off a piece of his own waffle. 'And this allows us to feel and know more about the same things we already, or we think, we know. So, what I'm trying to do is to make you discover the world again, in a different way.' Hannibal looked at Will and smiled before biting the piece of waffle on the fork.

          Will got impressed and gave a smile. Hannibal continued.

'Because of your past, you ended up enjoying just one thing from infinite things which this world could offer. Time to explore this infinite, don't you think?' Hannibal said with a gentle smile.

          It was as if all the problems that Will had passed in life, had disappeared at that moment. All lost things he missed, now seemed to be giving him a second chance. Will was amazed to see how his world has changed just by having known this man. _How lucky I am._ Will smiled.

'I can't wait for that.'

          And there they were, back in the library.

          The need of Will to touch Hannibal was huge. He felt a great urge to grab his arm and walk glued to his side, as if they were a couple. But he was afraid that Hannibal could reject it, since they were in a public place and many people would see them that way. Maybe it was too risky. Graham was lost and didn't know exactly how he should react after that night. He was still euphoric, and just tried to contain himself. Then the editor sighed as he walked behind the doctor and the librarian, following them between the aisles of the library.

'... And anything I will be available. Excuse me, gentlemen.' Said the librarian gently.

'Thank you.' Hannibal said smiling.

          Will just smiled nodding as the woman was leaving. He then looked at the doctor, who was settling in the chair to continue to separate the files from the previous day.

'How do you act as if nothing had happened?' Asked Will, sitting in the chair.

          Hannibal looked surprised and a little upset at his patient. He didn't expect that comment.

'You think I'm so cold to the point that I look like as if nothing happened?'

          Will frowned. He had no intention of offending him, but it seemed that Hannibal had taken it to the downside.

'No, I mean... I just think that you're being too "normal" considering what we did yesterday... and this morning.'

          The doctor stared at WIll for a few seconds. What Will wanted him to do anyway? Hug him in the middle of the street, kiss him on the library table, say romantic words all the time? He took a deep breath, looked away, licked his upper lip and then turned to look at Will.

'Listen, Will. The reaction you're expecting of me about this situation, whatever you have in mind, is so idealized in your mind that it blinds you and leaves you with much higher expectations than reality.'

          Will frowned again, giving a slight ironic laugh, crossing his arms, feeling uncomfortable with the conversation.

'Are you telling me I'm a deluded?'

'That's not what I said, Will...'

'Not with those words.'

          Both got looking at each other for a while, as if they were challenging themselves. Hannibal took a deep breath, looked away, rubbed his hair back and looked back to Will.

'It's not as if I had done that for nothing... I did for your own sake and...' Hannibal felt his face get flushed slightly before continuing to speak. He coughed, trying to disguise his red face, staring at the table, but he knew that Will would notice.

          Will realized this, and got surprised to see the doctor stand embarrassed. Soon he realized that all that 'discussion' was an attempt to evade the issue because Hannibal was as lost as Will, and what he had said was true to himself in an attempt to look like he didn't care. Graham gave a slight smile.

'Of course I was hoping you to resist... but at the same time I... I wanted to do this... when you kissed me I just... felt things...' The doctor breathed again and looked away. It was obvious he was avoiding eye contact with Will. - Somehow, Hannibal was transparent. Even knowing how to lie skillfully, at that moment he couldn't stop what he was trying to hide. - 'You don't know how hard it is to confess it... Because I hate when I don't know what to do. I feel uncomfortable when I'm not in control of myself.' Paused and looked back at Will. 'I just don't know... It's not something I can call right, but also doesn't seem wrong... I'm as lost as you are. I'm sorry...'

          Will smiled.

'It's ok to be lost.'

          Hannibal laughed lightly and looked down.

'Not me.'

'Why not? Just because you are a psychiatrist? You are a human before that, Hannibal.'

          The psychiatrist looked back at those warm gray eyes. Will had a gentle and comforting smile. _You are a human before that._ It made Hannibal smile involuntarily. He felt cherished realizing that Will didn't see him only as his psychiatrist, or just as a lover, as most people did. Will understood him as a person.

'Being my therapist again, Will.'

          Will laughed, lowering his head.

'You trying to hide something like this... it's just so...'

'It's funny, I know. I can be a good adviser, I understand people's problems and help solve them, but... when it comes to my own life... I'm a complete moron.' Hannibal said laughing.

'Well, I'm not an expert nor anything, but my advice would be: follow your heart.' Will said smiling. 'That's what I always do when I get lost.' Said shrugging.

          Hannibal chuckled.

'I'll try.'

'And what do you think your heart is telling you to do?'

'Well...' The doctor looked deep into Will's eyes at the time. He wanted to kiss him right there, stroke that beautiful face. And involuntarily he had a wish that they could have a relationship together. But Hannibal didn't say that. By one side, his heart said all that, but his mind said that this intimate relationship would not do well for the treatment of Will, and also the fact he shouldn't sleep with Will again. So he just tried to flee the answer. 'My heart is telling me we need to work!' Said jokingly.

          Will laughed and looked at the table.

'Ok, ok. I got it, boss.' Said picking up some papers.

          Hannibal laughed and looked back at the papers on the table.

          Some hours had passed. But it seemed an eternity. Flashbacks of last night and that morning was passing through Will's head all the time, and this made difficult to him concentrate on roles. He felt his cock want to stiffen, then crossed his legs trying to avoid that.

           _That heavy breathing close to his ear, those big strong hands touching his body, that mouth with soft lips kissing him, that skillful tongue licking his body, that defined abdomen rubbing against his, that strong body touching his bare skin..._ Everytime Will looked at Hannibal, he remembered every detail.

          He took a deep breath. A heat began to bother him. Will forced his crossed legs pressing them even more against his cock, to avoid an inevitable erection. Too late. Will looked down to check the situation and saw that damn bulge between his legs through the pants. He got worried. If he resisted he would get sick again, and he didn't want to harass Hannibal with it. Then he thought better get rid of it alone. He looked back at the doctor, who seemed distracted in the archives, so Will took some of the papers from the table, placed in front of his cock and stood up. _This fucking situation again._

'I'll check some things in another session... and I need these papers... I'll be back.' Will said standing up quickly, turning his back to the doctor.

          Hannibal looked at Will, who walked hurriedly.

'O-okay...' He said frowning, getting a little confused by all this hurry.

          Will went to the third floor of the building, which was empty and only had old books. Hardly anyone visited this old part of the library. He was walking the aisles, trying to find the bathroom.

          Will finally arrived in the bathroom. Checked every cabin and saw that they were all empty and there was nobody there but him. He then went to the last booth, closed the door, and double-checked to see if he had locked it properly. Since the last time someone had entered... Will was lucky that day. But it didn't mean he would have the same luck again, so he made sure the door was locked this time. He closed the lid of the toilet and put the papers there. Then desperately unbuttoned his pants while leaned back against the side wall. He breathed deeply. Will soon slipped his hand beneath his underwear and held his sexual organ. His hard male genital. Chills ran through his body as he felt the touch, making him moan softly, closing his eyes, giving a smile of relief and pleasure.

          Meanwhile Hannibal continued with his work. But something bothered him. The doctor paused and looked thoughtfully sideways. He wondered if Will needed some help. For some reason he felt Will needed him...

           _Hannibal. Hannibal. Hannibal._ Will repeated this name on his mind several times while masturbating thinking about his doctor. Ridiculous. But Hannibal didn't need to know that.

          After spending some more time, Hannibal decided to go after Will to make sure everything was okay. He took the papers he was writing to show what he had discovered and got up to look for his patient.

          The aisles of the library shelves were long and it was hard to find anyone there. Despite that session be empty, Hannibal thought it would be rude by trying to call for Will aloud. So he just continued to walk the aisles. As he rounded a corner to enter another hallway...

'Oh! Sorry! '

          He bumped into someone coming the opposite direction he was going.

'I'm sorry I... Oh, Hannibal!' Will said, surprised to see that Lecter had gone up there.

'Hey! I was looking for you... Gosh, this place looks like a labyrinth.'

'Isn't it? What can I help you then?'

'Actually I was wondering if you needed some help to find what you were looking for... I mean, there are Thousands of books here.'

'Oh, uhm...' Will looked around, trying to find some answer.

          The truth was that Graham had just came out of the bathroom and was returning. He took a deep breath and looked back at Hannibal smiling.

'Yeah, there is too much books to try, right? So I thought I better go back and search on the Internet!' Improvised.

'Much more clever.' Hannibal said laughing.

          So both decided to get back together to where they were. And meanwhile Hannibal showed to Will what he had discovered.

'Dr. Pimms was one of the cofounders of that center, and here they gave all the other names of all the doctors and psychologists who worked there.' Said the psychiatrist showing papers to Will as they both walked through the halls.

'Wow, that's awesome. And you already got all the addresses where they lived.'

'Well, I was researching every name and their professional register on the Internet.' Hannibal paused and continued, mocking. 'Internet, Will, much more-'

'Clever, I know.' Will said laughing. 'Are all of them alive? They still live at those addresses?'

'I don't know. These data have not been updated since ten years ago. We have to go check by ourselves.'

'Got it... The problem is that we're going back to New York tomorrow...'

'A short time for so much things...'

          Will and Hannibal were distracted looking at the papers as they walked and suddenly they came face to face with a person who walked in the opposite direction. The two stumbled with a girl who was carrying some books and papers which fell down, and with the impact, Will and Hannibal also ended up dropping their papers they were holding.

'Oh my God, I'm sorry!' Said the young girl with big and blue eyes, with smooth chocolate brown hair falling over her face, slightly flushed, feeling ashamed for having bumped into them both.

'Don't be sorry, it's not your fault... We weren't looking where we were walking...' Will said trying to make her feel less guilty.

'Neither I...' Said the girl, looking down, kneeling on the floor to pick up the books and papers.

          Will and Hannibal did the same.

'The guilt is of these solid shelves that don't let us see if someone is on the other side...' Hannibal said laughing.

          The young girl laughed lightly.

'He's right. This place is labyrinth-' At this point, Graham saw one of the notes of the girl. It was written "Katherine Pimms was sick." He stood up suddenly, with the paper in hand, looking surprised to the same.

          Both who were lowered, looked confused at Will.

'Why... do you have notes about Dr. Pimms?' The editor asked, staring at the paper.

          The young girl's eyes widened and she rose immediately, taking the paper of Will's hand, as if not wanting anyone to see.

'This is mine!' Said the young lady a little desperate.

          Hannibal stood up, getting surprised with that and looked at the girl.

'Please... We don't want to bother you, but... I think we all have an interest in common here...'

          Will stared at the girl. _What is going on..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted Will to live in New York. I mean, a place not so close to Wolf Trap as Baltimore neither so far as LA, so I chose NYC. And I like this city (never been there but I like lol), so yes.
> 
> Angst angst angst is coming Dx I'm sorry in advance /o/
> 
> Thanks for reading tho! Till next chapter!


	11. Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is not the only one looking for answers. In addition to Hannibal, Will finds someone else who can help him... and also needs help. A great revelation shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really try to post as fast as I can, really ;_;  
> Well, angst chapter, I'm sorry but it's necessary to the story. Hope you enjoy anyway x3
> 
> (English is not my original language. Sorry for the probable errors. You can tell me if you find some and tell me, then I'll fix it! :)

DAUGHTER

          **T** he three individuals who had just bumped in each other, stood at the entrance to that corridor, looking at one another. A certain tension dominated the moment.

          Will saw a chance the girl might have the answers to his questions. That left him anxious and desperate.

'Please tell me what you know about Katherine Pimms! I need to know!' Said Will imperative and impatient manner.

          The young girl, still holding the paper, hugging it on her chest for no one to see, stepped back, frowning, looking suspiciously at the two men. Hannibal soon realized the bother of the girl. She was feeling threatened in some way, so he tried to calm the situation, placing a hand on Will's shoulder to restrain him.

'Sorry... He didn't mean to be nosy... He only saw unwittingly a name in which, coincidentally, we all have an interest...' He paused glancing over to Will, as if to say to him to calm down. Will glanced briefly at his therapist and lowered his head, realizing he was intimidating the young girl with such an attitude. The doctor then took off his hand on the shoulder of the editor and looked back at the girl. 'Let us explain the situation... So you will see how important this is for us too...' Hannibal said, trying to calm the situation.

          Will took a deep breath, massaging his neck to calm down. He didn't want to intimidate the girl. Then thought better of trying to explain the situation. He looked back at the girl, who looked terrified.

'Sorry. I was rude...' Said Graham with a more neutral expression. 'The fact is that Katherine Pimms was my psychiatrist during my treatment at the Randall center when I was a kid... And I don't remember a thing what happened while I was there...' He looked at Hannibal, who nodded positively encouraging him to continue. Will looked back at the young girl. 'I'm after her to know about my past.'

          The young lady heard him in an interested way. She then took a deep breath and looked away trying to calm down, and then looked down, where was still the fallen papers and books.

'Well...' She closed her eyes forcibly raising her eyebrows, shaking her head slightly, trying to get rid of tension. 'Sorry... I thought you two could be one of them...'

          Will frowned getting slightly confused.

'One of them?'

          The girl paused a moment, as if unsure whether or not to speak, she looked around and looked back at them.

'People who worked in the Randall center and everyone who was related to the place, unless the patients, for some reason, erased all records of what was going on there... I know the owners were influential people, then the police also helped... and they left only what could favor them, as news of the tragic fire, successful patients and etc...'

          Hannibal looked at the papers on the floor getting thoughtful and looked back at the girl.

'So everything we found here has been filtered before?'

'Probably.'

          Will and Hannibal looked at each other surprised by this news.

'Still got a few new things I just found here, but nothing that could reveal what was going on in that center...' Continued the girl.

'But... what the hell happened in that place to make them want to hide? I mean... this just confirms that they kept something illegal or stuff like that...' Concluded Hannibal.

          Will looked down and placed his hand on his head, stroking his curls, getting a little upset to himself.

'I know I have the answer in my head... I just can't remember...'

          Hannibal saw Will's frustration and rested a hand on his shoulder to calm him, his hand pressed lightly against his shoulder. Will looked at Hannibal who was at his side.

'The fault is not yours. You're giving your best, Will.' Said the doctor gently.

          Will smiled feeling better. It was amazing how a simple touch of that man could make him feel extremely relaxed. Hannibal also gave a smile and took the hand of the editor's shoulder once noticed he felt better. Will looked back at the girl.

'You think you can show us what you have found out? I can tell you what I remember there if that helps you...'

'That would be interesting.' Said the young girl interested.

'Well... then let's sit down somewhere and talk about it.' Hannibal said satisfied.

'Oh, uhm, we didn't introduce ourselves... I am Will Graham and this is Dr. Hannibal Lecter.' The editor said gently, reaching out to greet the girl, while Lecter nodded and reached the same way.

'I'm Abigail Hobbs.' Said the young girl smiling slightly, greeting both, shaking hands with Will and then to Hannibal.

'Hobbs? I work at a company called Hobbs, it is a magazine publisher.' Will said somewhat surprised, laughing lightly as he put both hands back in his pockets.

'Seriously? I don't think I'm related to this... but it is a big coincidence!' She said laughing lightly.

          Hannibal smiled to see that the situation was less tense, and then looked down, then he bent down and continued to collect his books.

'We cannot leave this here, right?'

          The other two soon got down to help him collect the papers and books off the floor.

          The three were sitting around the table where Hannibal and Will were previously. They put their research on the table and began to discuss what they had discovered so far. Will explained to Abigail about his situation, not saying he was a sex addict, of course... this could scare her... so Will referred to his compulsion as a 'behavioral disorder'. And he said he didn't remember anything about his past at that place, said he believed that Pimms was his psychiatrist during his life in Randall center and something happened there to let him obtain this disorder.

'We found out all this after a hypnotherapy session. I'm his therapist, and I'm following him to help in the treatment. We are here for three days trying to find answers.' Hannibal said, completing what Will had explained to Abigail.

'Three days? So I suppose you are not from here, right? Where are you guys from?' Asked the girl.

'We came from New York. We took a few days off to be able to make the trip.' Hannibal replied.

'New York??' Abigail seemed excited to hear that. 'I always wanted to go there.'

'Really? Haha. Well it's a nice place if you go to the right places.' Will said smiling. 'And what about you?'

'Minnesota. Good for hunting deers.' Abigail said joking.

          The other two laughed. Hannibal realized that Abigail was trying to change the subject or at least trying to not let herself become the subject. Without being intrusive, Hannibal tried to ask personal questions in a subtle way.

'Do you live with your family?' The doctor asked neutrally.

          The smile on her face had disappeared after such a question. Abigail just looked at the table.

'No... I live alone in Baltimore now...'

'You came to study here?' Will asked, innocently following Hannibal with subtly invasive questions.

          Abigail took a deep breath and stared at the papers on the desk.

'No, I came because... it gets easier to me to come to Wolf Trap researching about the center...'

          Will frowned.

'Why are you so interested on the Randall center?' The editor asked, innocently curious.

          _Bingo._ Hannibal thought.

          Abigail looked away, feeling annoyed by the questions. But it took another deep breath, looked back at the two boys and finally relented to tell.

'My father... was also one of the patients of that center...' Said the girl.

          Will looked surprised to Abigail, getting curious.

'He met Pimms?'

'Yes.' Replied the girl. 'He had never said anything about it... I found out alone in recent years...'

'And what led you to investigate this?' Asked Hannibal.

'He committed suicide after receiving a call about 5 years ago. And the person on the other line was Katherine Pimms.'

          Will and Hannibal looked shocked at the girl, looked at each other not knowing what to say and turned to look at her. She continued.

'The police stopped investigating four years after the suicide because my mom was already full of it and wanted to give up with the investigations and...' Abigail sighed, looking down. '... And she killed herself a month ago after settling that would never have an answer... But I didn't give up. I know there are answers. Since that I'm seeking answers by my own.'

'This is...' Will was shocked. That girl had lost her parents because of a simple telephone call. He didn't know what to do at that moment, just looked with pity. 'I'm so sorry...'

'I'm... I'm so sorry...' Said Hannibal, equally shocked, looking down, feeling a bit regretful for those questions that he started asking making Abigail to say all that. But he knew that if he hadn't done, Abigail would never tell.

'It's ok. I've gotten used to it.' Said the young lady with a deep breath, recomposing herself.

          Will tried to imagine what Pimms could have talked to Mr. Hobbs to make him commit suicide. He wondered if it was related to the experience of the center, if he had met Hobbs at that time, if Pimms had done something with them... Dozens of questions began to bother Graham.

'Shit! Who is this woman, what she did to me, to Hobbs, to every child there...??' Will said resting his elbows on the table, running his hands over his face, feeling angry with Katherine Pimms even without 'knowing her'. What annoyed him most was the fact that this woman had destroyed the whole family of that girl by a simple phone call.

'Pimms was sick. She had hallucinations, was taking medication to control her seizures and mental instability...' Said Abigail.

          Will and Hannibal looked shocked to Abigail.

'What kind of mental illness she had?' Asked Hannibal.

'She had no mental illness... it was physical... She had a brain tumor that was teasing these mental crisis... And that emerged during her career at Randall center...'

'Didn't she go on treatment or anything like that?' Will asked, still surprised by that information.

'No... She kept giving assistance to children... even in a state of hallucinations and psychological crisis because of the tumor...'

'How is that possible? She wanted that or... someone forced her to keep working?' Asked Hannibal somewhat annoyed about that.

'I don't know... I wonder the same...' Said the girl, putting her notes on the table in front of the other two guys. 'This is the only information I found really interesting from what I found out.'

          Will took the paper and read the notes, along with photos and articles of books and documents. Abigail continued.

'I didn't find about the severity of her problem, but the only thing I found were these documents from her contract...'

'How did you find it?' Asked Will.

'I found this in my father's things... He had a box locked with password... and had never let anyone open it... then after the police dropped the investigation, they returned in a few belongings and so I took the box and opened it. It was not hard to guess the password... It was my birthday date.' Abigail said shrugging, then continued. 'Within that box he had kept registers that were in possession of the center, as you can see in the documents... And some of them have recipes for remedies for Pimms tumor, so I figured she was sick. With this I suppose my father had, somehow, stolen and saved these documents to use them against the center... I mean... I think my dad knew something and wanted somehow collect evidence to denounce them...' Abigail took a deep breath. 'I don't know... They are just guesses, but I can't imagine another reason for my dad to have saved it...'

'No... This is awesome... I think you may be right, Abigail...' Said Will amazed at all that she had found and how she was smart even being so young. 'He may have seen or even been in something that was not right... and tried to put it all together to use against the entire center... And that may be related to me, too, it's a possibility.'

'Yes. Since you got there at the same time Hobbs lived there, it's likely that you two shared something in common. And in this another document has approval to Pimms to work in the center. Says she was fully able to practice the profession, even with the tumor...' Said Hannibal. 'This... this is just too weird... if she was sick, she should have searched for treatment and the center should have supported her...' Said the doctor, getting increasingly confused, putting a hand over his mouth.

'What is your opinion about all of this, Abigail?' Asked Will.

'What I think is... my father didn't commit suicide. He was murdered, and they put to look like a suicide to blame anyone but him. I mean, he had no reason to kill himself...' Said Abigail, with a little anger. 'He must had something to prove that they practiced something really wrong... but as this case was in the hands of the police, they probably got from my father's belongings what could threaten them more. And about Pimms... I have my doubts if she was helping my dad or she was helping Randall center...'

          The two men got impressed by Abigail's opinion. But both agreed with her, based on those evidences they had in hands. A doubt and a great mystery had arisen: What side Katherine Pimms was working on? What happened so bad there, so no one could know?

'That's all I have about Katherine Pimms and Randall center...' Said Abigail.

'Impressive.' Will said. 'You're a strong girl who struggled by your father... and that's very admirable. You're a good girl, Abigail. He would be proud of you.' Said with a fatherly involuntary smile, gently.

          Abigail was surprised at the praise. The girl felt flattered and bowed her head slightly blushing face, looking down with a slight smile. - It was time since Abigail didn't hear words so sweet. Since her mother had died, the young trod her own path, without anyone's help. With the little money of her family, Abigail moved into a modest apartment in Baltimore, and there got a job as a clerk in a coffee shop. And so she lived, working to survive and pay the expenses for her search for answers of the death of her father, consequently the destruction of her family. Abigail was doing all that for justice. She didn't want revenge, only justice for the injustice that her family just ended up getting into. - 'You're a good girl, Abigail.' The young girl felt thrilled with just those words. Words that her mother used to tell her when she got good grades in school, words her father used to say when she struck the right shot at a deer during their hunts. The little girl couldn't hold back the tears. She tried to hold them to not fall off, but they just streamed down her face.

'Thank you... s-sorry for crying... I've just... I've just been so alone this whole time I just can't...' She said, putting her hand over her mouth, still trying to stop crying.

          Will and Hannibal looked surprised for that little girl. A fatherly feeling appeared in both at that moment, felt they had to protect her somehow. Hannibal rose from his chair, approached the young girl putting a hand on her shoulder, tilting his face slightly to try to better see her eyes.

'You're not alone, Abigail.'

          She looked at Hannibal, with those eyes full of water, like a little puppy crying.

'We will help you.' Continued the doctor, smiling gently, feeling how the girl had suffered.

'... And I will help you guys as well...' She said with crying voice.

          Hannibal could no longer see her that way so simply hugged her, bending down to get the height of the chair in which she sat. He put his hand on her head and made her support it over his shoulder and then wrapped her on his arms. At this time, Abigail felt vulnerable, and all the time she spent alone being strong, disbanded in Hannibal's warm arms and simply fell into a desperate cry, releasing the suffering she had kept for so long. Will felt the suffering of the girl. He also felt a great need to comfort her. He stood up and walked over to Hannibal, placing his hand on the head of Abigail, caressing her, while the other hand involuntarily involved the shoulder of Hannibal.

          A sex addict, a lonely psychiatrist and an orphan daughter. These three now had something to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Hanni says 'We will help you' and Abby says 'And I… will help you guys as well…' it's related to that canon when Hanni says to her 'I'll keep your secret' and she says 'And I'll keep yours'. The context is not the same, but was inspired by the canon.
> 
> Murder family starting to show up xD  
> Next chapter some more Hannigram hot times, Abby fluffly daughter, and Will's new memories. Thank you for reading and see ya!


	12. Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham is back to his old life. Something changed him during those three days of travel with Hannibal, and this is leaving him confused about his feelings and about his addiction towards Hannibal. What he wants from Hannibal Lecter now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY. REALLY. Sorry to take so long to update. Dx  
> I quit my former job and I started another one so I'm so busy, but I'll try as much as I can to keep this fic updated! And I've been reading some GREAT Mads/Hugh fics here after the PaleyFest, and OMG you guys are so amazing! I'm shipping Madancy so hard now, they are so perfect together! *-* Maybe I'll try to post a Madancy oneshot here xD
> 
> Well, back to the story, no Abigail nor hot stuff (just a little xD) on this chapter as I've promised in the end of the last one, sorry D:  
> (English is not my original language. Sorry for the probable errors. You can tell me if you find some and tell me, then I'll fix it! :)

DOCTOR

          

          **B** ack to New York. Back to work. Back to life.

          The trip to Wolf Trap was unforgettable for Graham. Many things happened in his life during those three days. He had succeeded valuable information about his past, had known Abigail Hobbs and had come closer to discovering what happened in Randall center... and also, Will had become more intimate with Hannibal Lecter. And that made him to stay with a subtle constant and involuntary smile on his face.

          Graham was on break from work... and there he was... having coffee with Beverly.

'This is new...' Bev said, taking a sip of her coffee, watching Will nonstop.

'What?' Asked Will mixing the sugar in his cappuccino on the bench.

'You being here having coffee with me on the break time. You're always working on the office...'

          Will looked back at his best friend and smiled, then took a sip of cappuccino.

'I was just... missing you.' Will said wryly, laughing.

          Bev laughed.

'Jerk. What I mean is after those days off, you came back different... I mean... you seem happier... more excited...'

'You think I wasn't happy before that then?' Will asked while looking at Bev, taking the cup to his mouth.

'It's not what I meant, Will... I mean...' Bev smiled, slightly frowning, looking at his friend as if she was analyzing him. 'You look like you're in love.'

          _In love?_ At that moment, the first thing that came to his mind was Hannibal. He then felt his heart beat faster and his face flush. An unexpected nervousness made him choke on the cappuccino, forcibly swallowing the drink to not spit out as he coughed. He put his hand over his mouth and looked wide eyed to Bev. As if he had been surprised at that comment, and with himself for having that reaction.

          Bev looked at Will with an amused smile and pointed a finger in his direction, getting excited about her friend's reaction.

'Gotcha! You don't need to say anything! It's written on your face!'

'W-what the..! I uhm...' Will tried to hide his face flushed, looking sideways rubbing his face with his hands. _Why am I so nervous??_

'What happened, huh? Tell me, tell me! Who's the lucky girl? Or boy?' Katz was the only one of his friends who knew he was pansexual. For all other people Will was just an attractive straight man. But still, she didn't know about his addiction.

'I uhm... I'm not in love!' Will denied, still trying to recompose himself.

'Oh. Of course not.' Katz said sarcastically.

           _No... I can't be in love... can I?_ Will was thinking about it. Because it had never crossed his mind since he had known Hannibal, since he had seen _that_ on his eyes. Graham believed it would be hard to him to fall in love, specially because he was so emotionally detached with people. - The only thing that mattered to Will about people, was sex. Unless Beverly, who was almost like his sister, and his boss, and some other people. But it was as if people were sex toys, and those most interesting, Will tried to keep in touch. He just wanted to find someone in which he could see as being a person and not like one of those toys. And so it happened with Hannibal. However, contrary to what Will thought, his interest in Lecter, to his own surprise, it wasn't just sex. Will realized his interest in Hannibal was moreover... - Will wanted to talk to Hannibal, dine with him, watch a movie with him, walk with him, just be on his side... All this only left Graham more confused. He frowned, and only turned to look his friend, not knowing what to say.

          Bev gave a sigh, as if she understood the situation in which her best friend was in.

'Okay, whatever. You seem very lost... I think you need my help, and I will help you then.' Bev said. 'But first tell me what happened these days, huh?'

          Will just stared at her best friend unsure whether to tell everything... even about his sex addiction. In which was the big reason to have known Hannibal. He looked down, took a deep breath trying to calm himself.

'I met someone a month ago...' Will said turning to look at his friend. Bev nodded taking a sip of coffee with a very interested look. Will gave a slight laugh, as Bev looked like a happy child. 'And... Do you promise you won't tell anyone?'

          Beverly slightly furrowed her brow, wondering why Will want to hide this fact, but she agreed. Will knew she would never tell anyone, but he just wanted to reinforce the idea.

'He is a known of Dr. Bloom, so it would be tricky if someone know about it, especially her... He is also a psychiatrist. Alana told me about him for me... to a treatment for... a friend...'

'Oh so it's a boy.' Bev said smiling, raising one of her eyebrows.

'Yes.' Said Will chuckling, staying with flushed cheeks again. 'He is... charming... talented... smart...'

'Is he hot?'

'W-well...' _Oh fuck yes._ 'He's cute...'

'Cute? Oh c'mon! Are you 15 years old?'

          Will took a deep breath, laughing, looked around, making sure if no one was around and looked back at Bev.

'He is so fucking hot. Just thinking about him makes me feel aroused. Is that enough for you?' Will said in jest, taking the cup of cappuccino in the mouth to take a sip.

          Bev grinned at his friend getting extremely curious to know more about such a psychiatrist.

'So you guys already had sex?'

          At this time, Will almost choked with cappuccino again. 'God, Bev...' Said Will coughing. 'You're so subtle, you have no idea.' Will laughed.

'What? Did you?' Bev said shrugging, with the most natural expression in the world.

          Graham took a deep breath and before he could answer, Alana appeared.

'Will! Welcome back! Hey Bev!'

          Beverly and Will looked at the same time there back and viewed Alana Bloom. Both raised their eyebrows, giving a forced smile to the newcomer, as almost Will said the answer.

'How were your days off? Did you travel?' Asked the psychiatrist, asking for a cup of coffee on the counter where he was.

'Oh uhm... Yeah, I went to Baltimore...' Said Will, trying to improvise a story based on what he experienced during his trip to Wolf Trap.

'Seriously? What were you doing there?'

'I uhm... I went to visit a friend...' Will said looking at Bev, as if asking for help. She laughed secretly, looking to the side, finding the situation funny.

'Will hadn't seen this friend for years, then he decided to go see her, isn't?' Bev said, trying to help, returning to a more serious composure towards Alana.

          Will nodded, agreeing with Beverly, hoping that those answers were already enough to kill the curiosity of Dr. Bloom. He thought about telling Bloom that Bev went with him, but he remembered his best friend didn't took days off. Alana looked at them and smiled.

'That's so nice. You went alone?' Alana asked picking up the coffee she had asked.

          Will took a deep breath, feeling uncomfortable with the questions. Bev had to turn her face to Alana not see her laugh.

'I went with a friend...' Will's cheeks flushed slightly.

'Really? And what good things did you guys do there?'

          At that moment, memories of when Will slept with Hannibal came like a thunderbolt in his mind. - Hot kisses, tight hugs, intimate touches, panting, moaning with pleasure. - And that left him breathless and distracted. _How I miss him..._ His body began to warm and the member between his legs began to bother him. Meanwhile Bev tried to answer the question by creating some story.

'Fuck!' Will said suddenly with a certain anger with himself.

          Alana and Bev looked somewhat scared to Will. He looked startled back to them, as if he had noticed the strange reaction of him. Unintentionally he had already given the answer... He looked around getting a little flustered, trying to disguise the hassle. He then smirked looking at the two.

'Sorry, I... I suddenly remembered that I have some late reports... That's why I'm fucked up... haha... I have to go...' Will smirked trying to disguise the situation, and walked quickly back toward his office.

          Bev and Alana looked at each other confused, and both just shrugged.

          Bathroom. Again.

          But this time Will was trying to 'cool' the situation wetting his face with the cold tap water.

          At that moment he heard a familiar voice...

'Diiiiiirty Willy! How long no see...'

          Will then stood up, as he was bowed before the sink, rubbed his face to remove excess water and looked toward the entrance of the enclosure. There was his 'old friend' Matthew Brown. He spent time staring intently Matthew, who was in his usual uniform of janitor holding his traditional cleaning cart. Matt crossed his arms and leaned his hip on the cleaning cart and stared at Will, with a smile full of ulterior motives.

'W-what...' Will asked, slightly blushing face, looking away, taking the paper to wipe his face, getting a little dull by the long gaze Matt was giving on him.

'Oh, hello for you too... You know what... I missed you here...' Matt raised over one corner of his mouth, giving a sarcastic smile. 'And you seem a little... needy... am I wrong?'

          Will paused a moment, feeling uncomfortable with the allegations of the janitor, but soon gave a laugh to disguise, as he threw the wet paper in the trash after he wiped his face.

'Why you say that?' Asked the editor, as if unsure of anything.

          Before Will could turn back, Matt appeared from behind, leaning his whole body on Will's back, resting his chin on Will's shoulder, talking next to his ear. Will froze, he wasn't expecting that action.

'Or am I...' Matt said as a whisper, while he slowly took one of his hands between Will's legs through his pants. '...right, Willy?' Matt then pressed provocatively through the half upright member of Will.

          At that moment Will took a deep breath, letting out a soft moan when exhaling air, feeling his whole body shiver and his legs quiver, making him support his both hands on the front wall. Matt's touch was accurate and skilled to let Will more horny. Matt smirked and continued stroking the region.

'I think I'm right...'

          With a deep breath, Will tried to not fall into temptation.

'D-don't... Matt... p-please... don't...'

'I know you want it...' The caresses became more provocative, and with his other hand, Matt grabbed Will's neck and began kissing him there until he get close to Graham's ear again. 'And I want it too...'

          Will closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, and then swallowed, trying to keep calm. For a moment he imagined himself with Hannibal, as Matt's hands were the hands of the physician. This aroused him. Will smiled involuntarily, and put a hand on Matt's head to pet him, and turned the body to stand toe to toe. Graham grabbed Matt's face to kiss him, but before he did, he opened his eyes and saw who was in front of him... it wasn't Hannibal... it was just Matthew. At that moment Will looked surprised and let out the janitor's face suddenly taking a step back, leaning against the wall. Brown bowed his head slightly, getting slightly confused.

'Why did you stop?' Matt asked, taking a step forward.

          Will put a hand on Brown's chest to stop him from getting closer. Panting, Graham looked to the side, frowning.

'You're not him...' Will said softly, as if talking to himself.

'What?' Matt asked confused.

          Will looked back at Matt, took a deep breath, and walked to the side, away from the caretaker.

'S-sorry... I... I have to go...'

'Are you all right, Willy?' Matt asked, holding one of the shoulders of the editor, trying to stop him from leaving.

'I am. I just have to go... really...' Said Will walking quickly, making Matt the loose.

          Matthew was just watching his beloved editor go. He then looked down and saw his _hard_ situation and said sarcastically to himself:

'Oh great... Thanks for this, Willy.'

          Hannibal was arranging some papers in his office for the next day, before leaving, when someone knocked on his door. He looked toward the same finding strange because Freddie was already gone. He glanced at his gold Rolex watch on his left wrist and saw it was already 8 PM. Hannibal frowned getting confused and decided to open the door.

'Did you forgot something, Freddi-'

          Before he could finish the sentence and fully open the door, Hannibal got surprised with a sudden kiss on his mouth.

'Hmm!!' He had not even seen who it was.

          It was only when faces turned away that Hannibal saw who had kissed him. _Of course._ Will Graham was panting and his cheeks were flushed, staring at his therapist. The editor seemed needy... but not needy for _that_. He seemed needy in something else, but Hannibal couldn't distinguish what it was. He just had the feeling that Will needed him.

'Are you okay, Will?' Asked the doctor concerned, putting a hand to the editor's face, stroking him gently to try to soothe him.

          At that moment Will closed his eyes, feeling extremely relaxed and safe to be with Hannibal. How he had missed those hands. Even if it had been only a day since they had last seen... For Will, it seemed an eternity. - Graham was confused and lost. He missed Hannibal more than he imagined he would... and he should. He didn't understand this. Standing next to Hannibal was where he felt safe and less alone. It was as if Will had walked alone for a long time, and now it seemed that he had found someone to walk beside him... And it left him somewhat dependent of Hannibal, after spending 3 days straight with him. - Graham opened his eyes and held with both hands the hand of Hannibal that was on his face.  
  
'Sorry to come without warning... I just wanted to see you...'

          Hannibal got a little surprised and confused by that answer. But he just nodded with a gentle and sympathetic expression on his face. With his other hand he grabbed Will's head and pulled it closer, giving him an affectionate kiss on the forehead.

'Do you want to sleep at my place tonight?' Lecter asked, passing a hand through his chocolate curls.

          Without saying a word, Will nodded desperately, getting relieved with that suggestion. Hannibal gave a slight smile and held Will's hand, so to be with fingers interlocked, as if they were a couple.

'So let's go home.'


	13. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal helps Will to deal with his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEELLO! Oh my God, it's been like 3 years since I last updated this fic or something? I really apologize for taking so long! Really! I had a mindblock in practically all my multichapter fics due to many shit happening in my real life... I'm still dealing with those things but at least I finally managed to write something for this one! I love this fic, I love writing it, so I thought it deserved an ending. I don't know if anyone is still interested in reading this fic, but I wrote a few more chapters, and I'll be posting once a week :D I got surprised to see I still receive some comments and kudos once in a while, even after 3 years without updating! This gave me motivation to continue! Thank you all!
> 
> Edit: I changed the final part of chapter 8 and chapter 9 a little to fit properly in the story, I'm so sorry! This fic is not beta'ed so I beg your patience Dx thank you for your understanding!
> 
> I hope you like this one, kinda short, but maybe it compensates all this time in hiatus huh? ;D Enjoy!
> 
> (English is not my original language. Sorry for the probable errors. You can tell me if you find some and tell me, then I'll fix it!)

STAY

          

          **A** s soon as Hannibal closed the door of his house, after they had both entered, Will immediately grabbed the doctor by the collar, cornered him between the door and him, and kissed him hard.

          Hannibal's eyes widened for a moment, it was sudden.

'Wi-Will... wait...' Hannibal said in muffled sounds during the kiss. Will was uneasy. But it wasn't like the other times he was uneasy... this time Will looked agonizingly desperate, and that made that kiss a bit uncomfortable.

'I need you, Hannibal... please...' Said Will already gasping, kissing Hannibal again, in a hurry, pressing his whole body against the doctor. He was already half hard.

'Will, listen to me... it's not like that...' Hannibal gasped, pulling Will slightly away, holding both his shoulders, looking worriedly at the young editor.

          Will gave a desperate sigh.

'Don't you want me anymore?' He asked, frowning.

'Of course I do. But that's different... It feels different.' Hannibal said, taking his hands to Will's face, holding him affectionately, as if to calm him down. 'The other times you came to me, you wanted to be with me, Will... but now...' Hannibal stared at those blue eyes, which didn't seem to reflect desire or anything like that... but rather agony. 'You look distant... distant from _me_.'

          Will stared into Hannibal's eyes at that moment, realizing what he was doing. Even if he wanted Hannibal more than anything else, ironically, at that moment, Will wasn't thinking about Hannibal... it was more like the other times when Will slept with other people... He was doing to Hannibal what he did with the others, use them to relieve himself. Will looked down, feeling ashamed.

'I'm sorry... I'm just nervous...'

'Something happened?'

'I...' Will began. 'I almost fell into temptation today... Matt came to me...'

'Matt, the janitor you told me about once?'

'Yes... he came teasing me...'

'Did you...' Hannibal coudn't even finish the question, this made him feel a tightness in his chest... he was jealous.

'No.' Will said at once, looking back at Hannibal, the doctor still held his face. 'We didn't.'

          Hannibal sighed softly, looked relieved, and nodded.

'I... I managed to resist.' Will said.

          Hannibal soon looked surprised and glad about it.

'That's a big step forward, Will. I'm very proud of you.' He said, still holding the editor's face. 'It's something new and terrifying, to resist, I know... so you feel anxious... but now I'm here with you.' Hannibal said. He stroked Will's cheek with his thumb tenderly.

          Will sighed, feeling a little calmer with the touch. He smiled faintly and nodded.

'I know this is your way of dealing with these things... but I don't want to feed what we're both trying to destroy...' Hannibal said. - Compulsive sexual behavior was intimately tied to some emotional disorder, such as anxiety, bipolarity, and other disorders, which were usually the result of some emotional or psychological trauma. Hannibal knew that, so he knew the difference in Will's behavior at that moment. In the sexual compulsive all anxiety became sexual arousal, and the only way to relieve such tension was through sexual activities, and that resulted in addiction... there was no affection or emotional connection in the act... only coldness, desperation and selfishness. - Hannibal continued. 'I don't want to be with you this way... I want to be with you genuinely, with body and soul, Will.'

'Me too...' Will whispered, both of them pressing their foreheads together. He felt a slight squeeze and a heat in his chest, making his agonizing feeling go away.

'I want you to feel what it really means to be with someone...' Hannibal said softly. 'Just like this...' He moved his face closer, giving a soft, sweet kiss in Will's mouth. Will shivered at once, breathing deeply through his nostrils as he closed his eyes. That was different... it was one of the simplest kisses he'd ever had but it was totally different... his heartbeat quickened with just the approach, his stomach seemed to have butterflies flying inside, his skin shivered, his breath deepened, his mind seemed to float, and an intense pressure descended to his private parts in anticipation, making his legs tremble. No one, _no one at all_ , had made Will feel that way before... so vulnerable, pleased, safe, and at peace. Most of the time he felt agonizingly desperate... and lonely. But with Hannibal he felt different... he didn't feel alone, he didn't want to have pleasure alone, he wanted to share... he wanted Hannibal to have more pleasure than himself... he wanted Hannibal to feel good... he wanted to make him smile, wanted to take care of him, wanted to be there when Hannibal needed him, he wanted many things for Hannibal... Will realized that Hannibal had become his priority somehow, more than sex, more than anything, that he wanted him to be happy... and Will wanted to be the one to do it.

'Hannibal... I...' Will whispered, a bit breathless, pulling away his face lightly, trying to speak properly between his panting breath, feeling his body warm in a new way... with his body responding to his emotions, not his urges. 'I want to be yours... _only_ yours... and you... to be mine, _only_ mine.'

          Hannibal shivered at that. For a sexual compulsive, to say such a thing was a huge progress, since Will had many partners... at least before they slept together. Hannibal couldn't resist, he gripped both Will's wrists and shifted, leaving Will between him and the door, lifting Will's wrists over their heads and locking them against the door behind them. Will whined softly at the sudden movement, but kept staring at those hazel eyes full of desire for him. Hannibal then simply kissed Will again, but this time more voraciously. It was sudden, but Will soon surrendered to the kiss. They both closed their eyes. It was a desperate kiss, but not in a bad way. Will parted his lips and felt Hannibal's hot, wet tongue invade his empty mouth, and he did the same as well. They tilted their heads to deepen the kiss, and they felt the taste of each other even more. Their tongues moved deliciously inside their mouths, as if they were hungry for each other, while their bodies leaned against each other for friction. Will moved his hip forward, leaning against Hannibal's crotch, and then felt the doctor was getting hard. Will moaned with satisfaction.

          They both moved their faces away to breathe, but they kept close.

'This is more than just about your treatment, Will...' Hannibal's voice grew husky and harsh. 'It became personal...' He then brought his mouth to Will's neck, lightly touching his lips against that soft skin, making the editor shiver and gasp. 'It became part of me... _you_ became part of me.'

          Will felt his heart pound and his cock throb. Will moaned sweetly, feeling his body warm and his legs tremble just by those words... the pressure of his belly grew hotter and hotter, almost as if he were about to cum. His cock was so hard it was almost painful, reflecting what his heart and soul were feeling at that moment. Will leaked more than usual, so his precum soon wet his pants, creating a small dark spot between his legs in his jeans. The wetness made it all slippery inside his pants and it made him even more sensitive and aroused.

'You... you too...' Will said, taking a deep breath, closing his eyes, feeling shivers, arching his body, trying to pull his hip closer to the older one.

'So _stay_ with me, Will... don't go anywhere else...' Hannibal said, referring to Will's initial state when he seemed to be distant from him. The doctor soon replied to Will's act by pressing his hip harder on Will.

'Where else would I go?' Will whispered, opening his eyes again, looking at Hannibal.

'You have anywhere else to go...' The doctor whispered, looking at those blue eyes, full of desire, but more than that... full of _love_ for _him_. 'But you chose to come to me in the end.' Hannibal soon rolled his hip once, causing a slight friction, sending a wave of pleasure to both of them, making Will moan sweetly.

'Ah!' It made Will close his eyes again and bring his head back, leaning against the door, exposing his throat.

          Hannibal leaned forward and gave sweet kisses to Will's Adam's apple, his throat and his chin, and meanwhile he rolled his hip some more times, slowly, wetting his own trousers with Will's wet one. Will soon began to follow the movements, and began to move his hip along with Hannibal. Will opened his eyes and looked back at the doctor.

'Then make me stay...' Will said breathlessly, breathing through his mouth, his eyes were half closed and his cheeks flushed. _So irresistible_.

          Hannibal couldn't resist that... He kissed Will again, thrusting his tongue into his mouth, pressing him against the door, making every inch of their bodies touch. Hannibal soon let go Will's wrists and grabbed his curls and Will grabbed the doctor's back as he kissed him passionately, their hips rubbing up and down against each other, desperate for each other. Will soon began to take off the doctor's suit as they kissed, and Hannibal unbuttoned Will's shirt. Once they were both shirtless, they just dropped their clothes on the floor and walked to the nearest couch, since it would take them a long time to get into the room... they just wanted each other _now_.

          Hannibal was the first to lie down and Will soon lay on top of him, just like their first time, and they kissed again. Both soon helped each other to pull off their pants and undergarments. Will knelt briefly, pulling on Hannibal's boxers as the doctor lifted his hip to undress. They both looked at each other and smiled. Will took off his underwear and lay back on the doctor. On the moment their intimate parts touched, Hannibal growled, closing his eyes, bringing his head back and Will parted his lips, whimpering softly, as if he had taken a shock of pleasure at that moment, making him feel dizzy by the great intensity. They soon looked at each other again.

'You have no idea how much I missed that...' Will said, panting.

          Hannibal smiled in amusement.

'Neither you, my boy.'

          _My boy_. Will loved when Hannibal called him like that. He smiled and began to move his hip, creating friction. Hannibal started to gasp, and smiled back, moving his hip as well. Will kissed him again and they both stayed that way for a while. When that became too slippery, Will briefly moved, taking a breath, and sat on Hannibal's lap, starting to move his hip again, but this time rubbing his ass in that slippery cock and his own swinging up and down as he moved. So obscene yet full of affection.

'Fuck Will...' Hannibal closed his eyes, frowned, lifted his head back and arched his body with that taunt.

          Seeing Hannibal that way, feeling good, and making him feel that way, just let Will almost close to the edge. It was the first time he was enjoying someone else's pleasure, because the first time they did it, Will was sick and the only way to get better was to relieve himself. This time though, he wasn't desperate to relieve himself... he was desperate for Hannibal, and only for him.

'I want to make you come... inside me...' Will said breathlessly as he moved.

          Hannibal opened his eyes and looked at Will again. The editor felt the doctor's cock pulsate at that moment. Hannibal bit his lower lip lightly, trying to suppress a moan, because he liked that idea... _a lot_. He smiled and put both hands on Will's chest, stroking his soft skin, feeling his lovely nipples and how hard they were.

'Then do it, my boy.'

          Will smiled and then knelt down, giving him some space to finger himself. With his other hand Will took Hannibal's cock and began to caress it. Hannibal took a deep breath, and rested his hands on his thighs as he watched and waited patiently for Will to be ready. Will scissored himself a few times and then positioned himself for penetration. He picked up the doctor's cock and leaned its head into his hole, not thrusting, just teasing. Precum leaked from Hannibal by so much provocation, and that only aided in lubrication. Will soon began to slowly insert the organ inside of him, without averting his eyes, both looking at each other throughout the process. As Hannibal entered Will more and more, he felt all his senses begin to blur, giving him a sense of coming out of his body as if he were going to pass out, in a good way. And Will felt the same way. The editor couldn't supress it and groaned loudly when he felt the touch on his prostate, tightening his hole. It only drove Hannibal crazy and made him buck his hip forward, shoving it all in. Will moaned loudly again, frowning, closing his eyes. Hannibal soon stopped.

'S-Sorry, dear... Did I hurt you?'

'N-no... it just feels so good I can't...' Will opened his eyes, lips parted, eyes half-closed, looking back at Hannibal, and began to move his body so that he could ride him slowly. 'I can't control.'

          Hannibal sighed in relief and smiled. He then began to follow Will, thrusting him slowly. They kept the slow pace for a while, but both needed _more_. Will started to accelerate and Hannibal soon held the editor's ass with both hands, helping him ride over him. They both groaned as their eyes never diverted from one another.

'You feel so good, Will...' Hannibal said, bucking his hip instinctively against Will.

'You haven't seen anything yet...' Will soon accelerated the pace, he grabbed the arm of the couch over Hannibal's head with both hands and began to ride him hard, bucking his ass against Hannibal almost violently.

'Ah! Fuck! 'Hannibal closed his eyes and grabbed younger's ass stronger. Hannibal soon responded to it by doing the same with his hip, fucking Will hard. He repeatedly pressed Will's prostate with his cock, driving the younger one crazy.

'Oh fuck!' Will struggled hard for himself to not come yet... he wanted Hannibal to come first.

          They kept the intense pace as much as they could. Seeing Will over him, with those parted lips, those rosy cheeks, sweaty body, and his curls swaying as his movements, only brought Hannibal closer to the edge.

'Ah- I'm going to come-' Hannibal said, panting heavily, accelerating his movements even more.

          Will felt Hannibal's cock begin to throb.

'Come for me, honey... come for me...' Will said, also panting, bringing one of his hands to the doctor's face, caressing him as he rode him fast and hard.

          Hannibal slammed his hips violently a few more times and suddenly stopped, moaning fiercely, putting his head back, closing his eyes, rolling his eyes back behind his lids, arching his whole body as he painted Will's interior in white. Hannibal's body pulsed lightly every second as Will himself felt his own orgasm coming. Seeing Hannibal that way just made Will grab his own penis with his other hand, and began to stroke it fast and hard. Still feeling Hannibal coming inside him, Will fucked his fist a few more times and then stopped, coming all over Hannibal.

'A-ahh! Oh fuck-' Will moaned loudly, closing his eyes, frowning, opening his mouth as he brought his head back. Hannibal opened his eyes, still in awe by his own pleasure, just in time to see Will orgasming over him. _Beautiful_. Will's cum fell on Hannibal's abdomen and chest. The younger touched himself a few more times, letting his dick gush the last drops of his seed.

          Will took a deep breath and looked back at Hannibal. The doctor, still panting, smiled at him. Will smiled back and bent over him, bringing his face closer, kissing him, sealing the wonderful moment they both just had. Will moved his face, but kept close, both gazing affectionately at each other. Hannibal soon put one hand on Will's forehead, removing the curls that fell over his beautiful eyes.

'I think I made you stay.'

          Will laughed lightly.

'After that I am definitely not going anywhere else.'

          Hannibal chuckled slightly at that. Will moved slightly, disconnecting them, but soon he lay back on Hannibal again. The doctor hugged him, placing one hand in his head, caressing his curls as Will leaned his head against the older man's chest, dirty by his own mess but he didn't care and just closed his eyes. He soon felt Hannibal's cum starting to leak from his inside and reach his thighs, and Will only smiled at himself, pleased with it. Hannibal had filled him... and this was more than satisfying for the younger one. The couch was a bit small for both of them, but they didn't mind to stay there for a little longer...

          They were going to have dinner late that night.

**Author's Note:**

> The number of characters/relationships will increase as the chapters are updated.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos and comment please! I want to know everybody's opinion, it means a lot :)


End file.
